Forgotten Heroes
by Freedom4Poetry
Summary: Danger's coming. Megatron is in Kaon prison, Sentinel's a dictator - and an ancient Evil has arisen, hungry for revenge. But it was no accident OP found the AllSpark. It is time for the forgotten heroes to awaken. Rated for violence. Involves transmythos.
1. Author Introdution

Author's Introduction and Warning

OK, here it goes, I know this introduction is over a year overdue, and I know you just want to read the story, but I've had this idea nagging at me for a while, and I thought: 'Hey, what the heck. LET'S DO THIS!' So if I could have a few minutes of your time, this is very important.

**Title: **Forgotten Heroes (just in case you didn't know that already)

**Rating: **Rated M for high levels of violence, disturbing scenes, and mentally sensitive material.

**Summary:** Danger's coming. Megatron is in Kaon prison, Sentinel's a dictator - and an ancient Evil has arisen, hungry for revenge. But it was no accident Optimus Prime found the AllSpark. It is time for the forgotten heroes to awaken. Involves quite a lot transformers mythology. Sort of an AU, but continues from Season 4 of Transformers: Animated.

**Disclaimer:** I hate the idea of doing one EVERY CHAPTER. So, this is the big main one; I don't own transformers, no matter how much I pray and beg and be a good girl for Ol' Saint Nicholas, so I never will. I only own some plotlines, and any OCs I choose to create.

**Warnings: **Now, by violence, I mean serious violence – like torture, bucket loads of energon, and full blown gory **war** scenes. So, if you have a weak stomach, or think it will give you nightmares – don't read. There now you can't sue me for emotional trauma – nana nana na!

Beyond the canonical ones, there will be NO RELATIONSHIPS in this fanfic, because I understand everyone has different tastes, OTPs and all that jazz, and I respect that; so whilst I myself am I BIG slash fan, there won't be any in here.

Then, there's the Transformers Mytholgy/Religion. Looking back, I've realised I've made some mistakes, so I'll just take liberties and tweak them a little bit, especially with the whole Primus/Unicron concept, but that's only for the Pre-Cybertron part of the story, so once we're back to the present, the FH Train will be back on the continuality tracks and following the legit Primus/Unicron story in no time. Also whilst characters WILL be popping up from different continuities, this is primary a TFA verse; so again, NO LIKEY, NO READEY. (UK TV joke)

**OCs: **Yes, I have an OC, and… NO! Please don't throw stuff at me! STOP IT! Oh, I, uh, OK, let's not get aggressive here, just put down the chair, that's it, not good, you know throwing stuff at people before they can finish what they're saying, so if you don't like what you hear after I'm done then you can throw your, um, big, heavy, iron, chair… Yeah, anyway, I have an OC, and she does take up the first five chapters, but that's only so I could get her backstory out of the way as soon as possible, CUZ I HATE 100'S OF FLASHBACKS, JUST GET TO THE DAMN MAIN PLOT ALREADY, yeah rant over, and then the plot bunnies found my sugar cabinet, and just went crazy. So yeah, if she does seem like a Mary-sue, trust me she won't be for long. She seems to be in the beginning, but she's like that for a **reason**, can't tell you more as it would be a spoiler, but trust me, she's not as 'perfect' as she seems. MWUHAHHHAS!

Yeah, so no Mary-Sues inna my fics – so sit still and don't you dare become major plot characters, or I'll blast your annoying little heads offa ya necks. WAIT! DID YOU JUST MOVE! #cocks machine gun menacingly# I dun wanna see no Mary-Sues in dis here fic, y'all hearin' meh!

**Author Record:** Honestly – I'm rubbish at deadlines.

I can only write if I'm happy/not busy. I'm studying my A-levels now, so I'm really busy, and I suffer from CRAZY EXTREME MOOD SWINGS – I'm basically the saner human version of TFA Blitzwing – and I get depressed for sometimes months on end, and when I chuck will to live out the window, my desire to write gets flying lessons with it. I've started to see a counsellor, so I'm finally getting the help I need, so I'll be getting better, but if you look at the published date (15th May 2011) you'll see it's been a long hard slog.

Chapter 1 was my first try at writing, and then I gave up on it for a year, but then regained my faith and began chapter 2. So chapter 1: Primus Awful, and Chapter 2: A Pit of a lot better.

But, if you can put up with my random updates, I hope you enjoy the story. I'll try and update quickly, but, we'll just have to see how it goes.

**References/Inspirations: ** , IDW Publishing, Both TF:A Almanacs, and a lot of classical movie soundtracks. Oh, and TVTropes for plot/character ideas

THANKYOU FOR READING 3

Reviews for chapters are appreciated and desired, got to feed the plot bunnies you know.

TILL ALL ARE ONE!


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

Hi This is the rewrite of Deceptions, Autobots and Allsparks. I had to up the rating to a M because my imagination was just getting too gruesome to be a T. I'm working on my exams so it will be a while before chapter 3 comes up. That and I'm planning to edit chapter two so it's longer. I hope you like what I've put so far. TTFN! :-)

Jargon:

Stabilizing servo – legs Chassis – body

Pedes – feet Armour - outer skin - its protects the protoform underneath and regulates temprature and other important things

Optic – eye Processor/ CPU – brain

Servo – hand Oral cavity – mouth

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

All was quiet in the Elite Guard's headquarters; Megatron was in the securest prison cell in existence, with ten guards patrolling it every megacycle. There was no way the council were taking any chances with the possibility of Megatron's escape. Red optics glowed in the solid darkness, the impressive frame and imposing form was pinned to a slab of the strongest metal. After all, you can't get much more secure than Kaon prison.

"Optimus Prime." He hissed, pouring pure hatred into the whispered hiss. Never, had he ever encountered such a mech. At first he saw him as no more than a pest, a minor bump in the road on this conquest for power. Then he defeated him, time and time again, until indifference turned into full acknowledgment of hate

It was his fault he was reduced to this pitiful state. Megatron glared at the darkness, his eyes locking on to the guards as they stood to attention, oh yes, he would have his revenge. But first he must wait, as those pathetic organics on that accursed planet where he fell said, all good things come to those who wait. Soon his plan would come to fruition and the Decepticons will take back their rightful place as rulers of Cybertron. Keeping him online had been the council's first mistake. They had decided to follow Prime's example and leave him online as both an example and a punishment. Their second was expecting him to just sit here and not have a backup plan. His destiny was approaching.

Skeletons in the Closet - Chapter One

"Sari, wait up!" Bulkhead's voice echoed around the council's palace. It had been here for hundreds of millions of years, and surprisingly, it seems like will continue to do so for even longer.

"Bulkhead, you should hurry up," Bumblebee was trailing about three mechanometres behind Sari, catching up on her whilst in his Earth altmode. "It's not every day you get declared a hero of Cybertron you know. We're going to be Elite Guards Bulkhead!"

"I know, I know." The gentle giant's headlights lit up with uncontainable excitement. "You're going to get your dream Bee!"

"If you two don't get a move on, no-one's getting any dreams!" Sari yelled back as she zipped forward in robot mode.

"Just try and stop us!" Bumblebee slid into his bipedal mode scooping Sari up in his yellow servos. Three pairs of blue optics had their eyes on the prize as they headed to the gold and silver doors of the council's discussion room.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Optimus drummed his five digits on the table. He nervously crossed one pede across the other, then put it back again.

"Chill Prime, they'll be here." Jazz tried to ease their leader, he had decided to join Optimus' team (as he just felt more at ease with them). "Besides, you shouldn't be so nervous to become a member of the entire Elite Guard!"

Optimus' mind was on other matters however. Ultra Magnus had regrettably not survived Shockwave's ruthless and apathetic attack upon the Autobot leader. He had been bludgeoned to the point of offlining with his own symbol of power. The double agent truly knew the value of irony. He had finally passed on to the Well of Allsparks after a difficult and drawn out struggle to save the battered old bot. This left Sentinel: his successor - to leave his position as just Acting Magnus and take up his predecessor's mantle. Even so, he had really big pede armour to fill.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari skidded into the Council's main hall: Sari was panting and puffing, whilst Bulkhead and Bumblebee could barely stand upright from exhaustion.

"Are we on time?" Bumblebee was concerned, he hoped he wasn't late.

"Don't worry, you're on time," Jazz grinned, "now I've got go and watch; I'll see you after the show." And with that he walked off to the benches a small distance away.

Optimus gazed at the collection; he noticed Rodimus Prime (AKA the chosen one) was standing with his own team. Rodimus noticed him and nodded a sign of recognition and smiled, so Optimus smiled back. Sentinel was there, with that ridiculous helmet and cloak, there was only one word to describe his arrogant get up: _Idiot!_

Now that he was Magnus, Cybertron was even more uptight than before. Optimus felt even more helpless than the first time he took on Megatron. Part of him, a small part, (despite the jubilous triumph over Megatron and what seemed like an undeserved promotion) felt like an immeasurable weight was crushing down on him.

"All stand for the Domesticus guild leaders!" Some unknown bot called out. Everyone rose as two bots entered the room, Alpha Trion the oldest bot and Cybertron, and Perceptor the greatest CPU to ever be protoformed.

* * *

><p>Optimus' sadness remained, he wished from the bottom of his spark that Prowl could have been here, for him to stand there with them, as they were all accepted into the Elite Guard. If it hadn't been for Prowl, Earth would be no more than a wreck, and Cybertron would be in the centre of Megatron's servo. As the ceremony continued, Optimus remained with his thoughts of Prowl. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity it was over, all of his team now had the Autobot symbol with four stripes each painted on their chassis'.<p>

No, not all of them, Prowl wasn't here to see this. That, and Ratchet had refused the new position, stating he was far too old to get involved with the Elite Guard, thus the council respected his decision.

"We're in the Elite Guard Bulkhead, we're the Elite!" Bumblebee was bouncing off the walls. "Big Boss bot, it's amazing isn't it, we're the Elite! It's a dream come true!" Only a Decepticon attack could deter his enthusiastic mood. Optimus replied with a mild curve of his dermas, his troubled processor still on their lost comrade

"Not for all of us Bumblebee." Bulkhead rumbled mournfully behind the bouncing yellow blur.

"Oh, yeah," Bumblebee ceased his antics, quickly solemn. "Prowl, I miss that old stick in the mud, would give anything to see him in his tree again." It took his loss to make Bumblebee just how much he cared about the so-called 'stick in the mud'. But now; now it was too late, he would never be able to apologize to what now appeared to be, one of the greatest friends he had. Sure they argued, but as Sari would have so accurately put it – they were family.

"Me too." Jazz smiled gently. The loss of Prowl had struck him deep too. He had seen the potential Yoketron had seen; it burned so bright. But that fateful 'cycle had destroyed it, in the single self-sacrifice that had saved all. When it began, he claimed they could find another way, but he knew, just from Prowl's sad smile, that WAS the only way. But if he could go back, changer what happened, he would do so in a sparkbeat.

Optimus nodded his head in agreement; the blow of losing their cyber ninja friend had hit them all hard. It was difficult to imagine a future without him. They all carried on walking for a cycle, perfectly calmed.

Suddenly, all Pit broke loose.

Optimus crashed to the floor knees colliding first, sending ripples up his chassis! It seemed as if the universe was splitting into a hundred pieces. The world had gone quiet, until the noise was blanked out completely. Next came the scream, it popped out of the walls forming a complete design, a spider web of confusion. Reality span around them as if everything revolved this shriek of terror, of anger, of utter and pure helplessness. Optimus followed the seemingly eternal sound, dragging himself across the floor till he faced a seemingly ordinary looking wall. Finally, the sound stopped, and the world came back into focus.

"Hey boss bot, what happened to you?" Sari helped ground the bots thoughts to reality.

"Didn't you hear it?" All present company shook their helms in confusion.

"We didn't hear anything OP" Jazz slowly encroached towards his superior's personal space, fearful for his sanity.

Optimus paused recollected his thoughts. "Someone was screaming!" He stared at the curious wall.

"Are ya sure kid?" Ratchet's concern was peaked; he'd known bot's to go insane from the conflict of the Great War. If it had happened to his leader, he wouldn't be surprised.

"I'd state my life cycle on it." He continued to stare at the wall, his fiery gaze fixated on a single point, daring it, no, willing it to reveal it's secret.

"Shall I go get Sentinel Magnus sir?" Jazz could feel the vibes radiating off his new team's leader, those vibes were telling him not to disturb the red and blue mech.

* * *

><p>Optimus nodded, then stood in that single spot as he waited for his commander, time seemed to speed up, it took twenty cycles for Sentinel to appear, but it only felt like a fraction, like time was out of sync in that unique area. Regretfully Sentinel had taken it into his helm that Optimus was just cracking up. He was mad that Optimus had better publicity than him, so if he could prove he was losing it, his popularity would ascent to the level he required to remain pleased.<p>

"Optimus, you and your team must be cracking up, there wasn't a scream, and it's just a wall, nothing special, so get on with whatever you're doing and stop wasting precious Elite Guard time on your glitch-upped processors, and let them focus on something less hallucination based, like dealing with the still existing Decepticon threat."

Optimus ignored him, then reached out and touched out the bit of the wall that fascinated him so much. He stroked it gently then stopped. He could feel a bump in the seemingly perfect surface, like a button or a valve. Gripping his servos around the distortion, he turned it clockwise ninety degrees, then pulled.

* * *

><p>Skydancer lay there in her, hah, throne. She hadn't moved in over nine and a half billion years, now she didn't know if she ever would again. She used to be so sure of herself, always in control, always had a back-up plan. But for the first time ever, she hadn't had one, so she paid the price. She could feel her hopes shattering, unable to bare it any more, she let out a scream. She couldn't actually scream, so she did it in her mind, her last gift to the universe. Many cycles later the creaking and groaning of ancient machinery sliced through the angst she was wallowing in. Finally after so long, she gave out what could be suggested to be a smile. She would be moving again soon, her deliverance had finally arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!" Sentinel's glam puffed up ego was deflated in his badly hidden shock.<p>

The wall was moving from the middle, revealing a perfect seam, separating like the red sea. The creaking and groaning was enough to wake to offline. Ancient symbols covered across the segments glowed as they burned with an unquenchable fire. Optimus knew something big was happening, and he was meant to be part of it, like destiny. He could feel it.

"Are you certain this is way you heard the screaming?" Sentinel Magnus urged. "Absolutely certain? Optimus, Optimus, OPTIMUS!" He raised his voice to his limits to try and attract his subordinate's attention.

"What, um, yes, defiantly!" Optimus' optics snapped from the enigma that called to him, to his superior.

Finally with a final moan and a clamouring thump, the walls locked, leaving a door space wide enough to let ten bots through quite comfortably. The room on the other side was pitch black, almost like another wall of darkness. All mechs present shuddered.

"Right, I'm going in." Sari's determined voice once again stopped the quiet from taking hold.

"Sari, don't it's too dangerous!" Bumblebee's warning came too late, she was already gone. She had been swallowed up by the gloom

"What now?" Rachet folded his arms across his chassis, then looked enquiringly at Sentinel Magnus – who was doing a splendid and accurate impression of a goldfish. Oral cavity wide open, chin almost reaching the ground, and course the blankest look possibly achieved in the history of cybertronian kind.

"We go in." Optimus' voice broke their nervous atmosphere. His attitude was cool and collected, like that of one expected of a leader. (Basically nothing like Sentinel) With simple statement that he walked into the darkness as well.

His optics shuttered and began to adjust to the room. He couldn't believe it, even though he was seeing it with own optics, the dark had turn to a blinding light. Optimus then turned around to call to the bots behind him, but he couldn't, the wall of darkness was now behind him, it just didn't make sense. A knowing grin then played upon his dermas. It suddenly all made sense, that supposed darkness was, a hologram.

"Oh, hey it's going to be alright, the guys will come and help you, I promise you, you can trust me!" Sari's echoing voice came from the chamber up ahead.

Optimus followed his companion's voice, and looked at the walls inside the chamber. They were covered in ancient symbols; they looked older than time, even though that was a physically impossible fact within itself. They had been placed in an intricate pattern weaving and curving infinitively on the stone, all headed in one place. His azure optics then noticed that there were strange chains leaving the confining borders of the chamber. They were of various widths, some narrow and some half as wide as his servo, they also were all headed into the centre of the chamber.

What he saw next made the hologram look like absolutely nothing. There was a huge throne in the middle. It was the same colour as the casing the Allspark container had been, he'd never forget that orange that had thrown him into such adventure. And in that throne was a huge lump of grey and blackened metal. Sari was sitting there, her hand gently pressed against the warped metal in a comforting way. A sad smile played on her lips, her blue optics full of sympathy.

Only after a few seconds of looking at the scene, Optimus had noticed it wasn't originally a hunk of warped metal as he thought. It was a sparkless shell, as the realization of which was limb was which; he had the strong urge to purge his tanks as soon as possible. He didn't recognise it at first, because, the shell had been mutilated in a manner that made it barely recognisable as a once online creature. If it hadn't been for Sari's manner and speaking to it, he would have never realized the truth.

It's faceplate had been practically torn off with both optics missing, the claw marks inside each one showed that even the wiring inside had been destroyed. Its right arm was nearly jaggedly hacked off, held on by only thirty centimetres of metal. Its spark cover was missing, showing the hollow chamber inside, that too had claw marks scratched deeply inside, and it was crushed, like some great force from above had put a massive pressure on it, and upon closer observation, around the chamber, was an imprint of a pede (which was most likely the cause of offlining) It's voice processor was also non-existent. The claw marks were everywhere, he finally noticed, they were at least a mechametre deep, so great in amount - that they looked like tattoos.

But the most disgusting, most horrifying of thing of all, were the chains, punctured into the protoformed body. Optimus gulped trying to hold the nausea from taking over as he observed the linkages. One had come loose and he could see the barbed and three pronged hook that jingled in the air, whilst in the armour was a four centimetre deep hole left by the monstrosity.

But what made Optimus truly pity the mutilated form, was that what little was left of the faceplates; you could see its expression. It was a twisted grimace of agony, mixed in with the gaping mouth emphasising what would have been an audio sensor splitting scream.

"Sari, come on, we'll get whoever they were out of here and give them a proper funeral." Optimus was finding it difficult to keep his voice level. He had not expected to see this when he entered the room. The nausea was increasing, whilst he had a strong fuel tank, the rusting smell that filled his olfactory sensors, was getting too much to bear.

"No Optimus, you don't understand!" Sari was fully shocked at his words, illustrated by the widening of her eyes and the hands she threw up desperately "We're not going to give her a funeral, because she's not offline, she's in statsis lock! Look, come on Sky, show him, roll your helm!" Sari's voice was high pitched and desperate.

"Sari, I'm sorry but she's not..." Optimus' voice trailed off. The empty shell lifted its head, then it looked right at Optimus with sightless, opticless sockets, then shook the half destroyed helm from right to left, slowly, wincing every now and then with obvious pain. "Sari, how did you know?" His usually calmed voice was filled in disbelieve.

"Well, you know how I can talk to bots mechanics, well hers said she was online, so what's the plan?" Sari's optics looked hopefully into Optimus'. Her words jumbled together in the fast tempo, caused by the combination of anticipation and excitement.

He stood there for a cycle, his helm bowed in deep thought. When he raised it he was serious and absolute, as if he were ready to fight Megatron once more. Pulling out his axe he activated its ionising mode, he then called. "Sari, get off her." He was calm and prepared.

Wordlessly Sari slid off the helpless femme, then sat on the floor and Optimus watched with great interest. He then raised his axe as it hummed with energy; he pulled some of the chains together with one servo, and brought down the weapon with an almighty crash, the chains broke sliced cleanly through. He then proceeded to cut even more of the barbed monstrosities, hacking and chopping like his spark depended on it. Every few cycles he turned to look at the prisoner, never ceasing in his labour, until finally the femme was no longer connected in any single way to the walls that surrounded her.

Optimus took a step back, put his axe away, then quietly and gently, as if she would break into a million pieces, he picked up the damaged femme. He slid one servo under her knees, whilst he put the other under her back, a bit below her shoulders and cradled her to his chassis. He couldn't help it; she just looked so fragile, like she needed protecting. He then motioned for Sari to follow him and walked back to his friends outside.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun DUUUUNN! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, and no flaming please, I wrote this chapter about a year ago when my writing was just learning to fly. ;-)<p> 


	3. A Genesis Part 1

Chapter 2 is up, if there's any words you don't understand, jargon's on chapter 1. Starting to get dark now. It's not going to be entirely based on the tradional transformers mythology, (I'm adding my own twist) but it will be as close as possible.

* * *

><p><span>A Genesis – Part 1<span>

The moment Optimus and Sari appeared out of the secret tomb, there had been uproar. How could a bot, so badly mutilated, survive without a spark? Sentinel Magnus ordered the medics Ratchet, and Red Alert from Rodimus Prime's team to get the femme to the med bay and stabilized as fast as possible (so he did the right thing - a rare occasion mind you). A message was then passed to Perceptor and Alpha Trion, arranging a meeting immediately, to discuss the fate of this curious anomaly of a stranger.

After receiving the information of the time and place of the meeting from the messager bot, Alpha Trion dismissed him from his office with a flick of his servo; then turned his back as the door shut with a quiet hiss of the hydraulics. After all these years, they had found her, he had spent so long trying to free her, he'd given up. Yet Optimus Prime had succeeded where he had failed. Just like he defeated Megatron, this mech just keeps achieving the impossible; he should an optic on this young Prime. But now, now perhaps he'll have his old friend back. Alpha Trion smiled ruefully; his brave, funny wonderful little femling. Skydancer Allspark. She had no family, so she made one and made him part of it, just like Prima, and Solus and all the others. He could remember how one day he decided to lay her memory to rest by telling her story, it was so vivid in his mind it felt like it just happened yesterday, how he wished he never had to do that.

* * *

><p>The crowd hustled, bustled and bristled trying to both fit into the ancient temple like building, and getting as close as possible to the old bot who had invited them to this mysterious meeting. Anybody who was anybody was here, all because of that one bot, Alpha Trion. They say he fought against the Quintessons, they say he fought Unicron; they even say he saw the dawn of time itself. He was a legend in his lifetime, a myth, a God. No one knew just how old he was, but there were rumours, and if you listened in the right places, you would hear them, it was up to you whether you believed them or not.<p>

Alpha Trion stood erect, the Allspark hammer in his servo, dark blue with white symbols, untranslatable, for the simple reason that they were older than time itself. Only one bot knew what they translated into, and she was no longer aware of her surroundings. Its other name was Stormbreaker, appropriate for its abilities. Anyone could wield this ancient weapon of power, but only Allspark could ever bring it to its true capacity. Alpha looked down with a sigh, just like she did with him and the rest of the thirteen primes.

When the mob had finally settled down, Alpha Trion cleared his voice processor so that he'd be able to tell _her _story. It was going to be a long lunar cycle, but trying to compress five and half billion years of history into a short summary was slightly impossible. "My friends, colleagues and those who I have yet to know personally, you are gathered here to listen to a legend older than time itself. To hear the tale of your unknown saviour, Skydancer Allspark."

The crowd broke into roar of chatting to neighbours. What? Who? When? Where? Why? Alpha Trion lent the Stormbreaker against a nearby column, then raised both his hands and proceeded to yell at the top of his voice processor. "Calm! Quiet!" Still the noise continued. Alpha rubbed his nasal ridge patience running thin. Finally he snapped. "QUUIIIEEET!" The noise gently bubbled down into non-existence. "Thank you," he abruptly said, temper calming down just as quickly as it started. "Look into the mirror that lies at your stabilizing servos."

The crowd looked down, intending to just glance, but its beauty captivated them into more than a nanoklick of sight. It was a huge circle, two frames, one inner and one outer, finally with a finely polished mirror. The outer rim was gold, whilst the inner was silver; both were adorned with white and dark blue gems of unimaginable value. The mirror was 'Allspark' blue as they now called the shade. However it only added to the splendour of the temple. Columns of a rare material based upon carbon, called marble, held the pure crystal roof up. Its purity meant it was possible to see the expansion of space that lay above it, zillions of stars winking in the inky blackness; A truly spectacular show indeed.

There were only three things that lay out of place. It was a shield and twin blades, they were mounted on a small expanse of the wall behind Alpha Trion. Judging by the gifts and holoscans the table that lay below it was meant to be a shrine. What made them stand was, was in this temple of perfection and beauty, the shield and swords were in a state of disarray. The blue paint was chipped and fading, though the shield still had a faint image of a phoenix. It was dented, with parts of the edges shattered, and straight down the middle was a massive gash, so deep, it was barely held together. The sword's blades were also chipped and cracked; one was silver, and the other gold. Their hilts were dark blue and white, with one blue symbol on each side. Alpha Trion knew what they read, one said honour, the other valour. The code that Allspark's spark pulsed to was written on the shield, which not even he knew what it said. However what truly made these items stand out against their surroundings, were their reflections.

Alpha Trion continued. "Look and you will see the truth in this mirror. The mirror shows the inner self of everything, bot or object. Good appears beautiful, whilst evil appears hideous. But sometimes this mirror shows comparisons." Alpha Trion gestured to the mirror again. "Look now, and open your optics to the truth."

The mirror revealed all. All the beauty was no more; the temple was broken and destroyed. The marble in ruins, crystal roof shattered, and all the magnificent paintings that had decorated the walls, were faded into dust. It was a mess. However, the shield and swords were stunning. They all glowed with a holy light; the swords looked so sharp, like they could cut through sound. But the shield, the shied was complete again. The phoenix stood proud, silver, gold and dark blue; head turned the left, wings spread to the expanse. On its belly lay a curious symbol, it was a square root, with a small circle in the upper corner, then a sideways rotated X with the top triangle being twice as large as the bottom, with the circle inside the upper half (1). Finally the oath lay around the circumference, sparkling and shining for all to see. What's more, it shone even brighter than the star-filled space above, a thousand times more beautiful.

"Nothing is more beautiful than someone willing to give up their spark to save another's, no matter how small," Alpha's voice broke the silent awe. "Just like Allspark did, so many stellar cycles ago. Thus her story ended, but just as all stories have an ending, they also have a beginning. And our story begins six billion stellar cycles ago."

* * *

><p>Primus and Unicron were brothers, twins in fact. But they couldn't be any more different. Primus was yellow all over, his mismatching servos and peds meant one was orange and the other was green. He wore a white mask that covered the top half of his face, which his shining white optics glowed through. He also had the two altmodes of a truck, and a helicopter. Hence, his name was Bladespinner (The names Primus and Unicron were just titles); he was the god of Life. His twin however was called Deathbringer Unicron. He was named after the fact he was the god of Death. His armour was red, and like his brother he had mismatching servos and peds, except his were purple and grey. He too had a black mask which showed his black optics. He had the altmodes of a bike and a jet, but secretly could turn into a tank at will.<p>

However these twins also had their differences. Primus brought a feeling of peace and tranquillity with his presence, but Unicron, Unicron terrified all who knew him. His optics were like two black holes, sucking the life and vitality out of you with just a glance. They were as dark and empty as his evil, twisted spark, hidden so deep not even his twin knew of its existence. He didn't have allies, he had servants.

But were they to stand side by side, you could immediately tell they were related. Both standing twelve and a half mechanometres tall, they commanded attention wherever they went. Their every movement spoke of royalty and strength, the Twin Princes they were called, equally powerful, equally similar, and equally different. There were none in the multiverse like them. They were the only transformers; and the only mechs, they had no maternal or paternal creator, they killed Primacron a long time ago, and then they created the multiverse, the rules of the physics that held time together bowed to them. Forget princes, they were Kings. However what made them truly stand out from the crowd was the way they aged.

In the future there will be a species called humans, and if you were compare the two different species, for every billions stellar cycles that the twins aged, they aged one human stellar cycle. By their sixth billionth construction date, their lives were going to change in a manner not to different to an unstoppable avalanche. Destiny knocked on the door.

"Unicron have you seen my teddy? I can't find it anywhere." Primus lent forward over the upper floor banister, looking quizzically down to the main rec- room, servos flat on the metal bar, helm resting casually.

Unicron looked up at his twin, and with of his helm to the left, gesturing to a far off door, he replied monosyllabically." You left it in the lab last time I checked." Then returned back to lazily tapping the data pad with several pointed claws, yet another set of differences and similarities. Unicron was sharp and pointed, whilst Primus had rounded corners, but they both sported the strong mechly build, and they also appreciated the finer points of science, Unicron liked deadly chemicals, and Primus loved to invent. It was the variety of similarities and differences that supposedly made their bond so special.

"Thank you brother," Primus chirped. "I always know I can rely on you." He then slid down the stairs banister, bounced his way across the room, before finally coming to a halt at the door. He knocked on it twice, and shot through just as it started to open.

The room was silent again, all but for the tapping of Unicron's claws. There was the sound of grinding mecha molars. Unicron's faceplate was a contorted twist of fury. How he hated his twin, so perfect, so popular, so perpendicular, so, so, Unicron was stumped he couldn't think of any more words beginning with the letter P. With a creak of the vast sofa, he stood up. The smooth orange floor made no sound as he padded his way across the lounge, finally coming to a halt fifty mechanometres from the centre. Unicron shiftily snuck a three hundred and sixty degrees glance around the area checking his brother was not in sight. His highly acute sense hearing picked up his brothers movements in the lab, searching for his precious stuffed toy. The dark twin smirked, he had hidden his brother's bed comfort in his subspace pocket to make sure Primus was out of the way. His brother was far too trusting for his own good, much too trusting indeed.

Unicron then took a stance that would have rivalled a statue, solid as a rock, and stared at the wall that lay in front of him. Carefully, he reached out and brushed a small indentation in the wall with a single claw. The hole grew larger and larger, spiralling outwards until finally, it was large enough for Unicron to put both servos in without great difficulty. There was a rustle of metal scales upon an unknown smooth surface, and long, drawn out hiss, as something large with dente to match emerged out of the secretive gash. After what seemed like an age, a massive technosnake rolled out into the light, fangs dripping with venom, crimson red optics glinting in the dimmed light. It was the kind of technosnake that even the most fearless warrior would be terrified of.

"Shush, shush my pet, what news of Primus' spark companion do you bring?" Unicron's voice was so quiet, it barely carried more than a few mechanometres, any further, and the noise was blotted out by the white crackle of silence. The snake hissed, writhing and twisting in the pure light, in a flicking of the forked tongue, only Unicron could understand, due to his rare bond with the disgusting creature.

"Primus' spark companion is nearing completion, only because you forced my creation to speed up, did you receive me so soon. It has taken on the form of a large robowolf. But master as your loyal spark companion I bring far more important news" He paused, his spark pounding with fear. "I bring news of danger, a plot that will unravel yours in a nanoklick, a great power than rivals your own coming into being!"

Unicron grew tired of the techosnake's panicking prattling. "Cease speaking in riddles and tell me the facts, you may be my spark companion, but that doesn't mean I won't punish you for withholding information Silence!" Unicron emphasised the threat with a snarl.

Silence shivered at the deadly promise, he had once been on the receiving end of his master's rage before. He had feared him ever since. "Another Immortal is coming into existence, more powerful than yourself and your brother put together my Lord. She bears the mark of the phoenix, yet her companion shall be a cybercat and…

"She?" Unicron interrupted. "HER? This new immortal is a femling! What is her title? What is her name? What does she look like? Answer me now Silence or I shall make you the paradigm of your name, for I shall tear out your glossa and make you eat it!"

"I know not her name," Silence trembled in fear of his master's outburst of anger. "But I know her title is Allspark. She will be blue with silver and gold servos and peds. Her mask shall be dark blue, and her optics are to be glowing white like your brother's. Her altmodes will be that of a compact and a flyer, a seeker. She is another deity of creation, again like your brother, and she will be one and a quarter mechanometres tall." Silence cleared his voice processor nervously. "Master, with her on his side, you now stand no chance of defeating your brother in the upcoming battle, your plans have been torn to shreds!" His voice rose an octave in stress and panic, but it did not gain the reaction he had anticipated. In place of a snarl of rage, a strange triumphant sideways grin slid upon the dark master's faceplate, but also a thoughtful look accompanied it. "Master?" Silence repeated gently, another one of his master's pet hates, along with snivering, was being interrupted when he was thinking.

Unicron slowly reached out a claw to the informant, said informant flinching out of past experience. As the claw made contact, it began to gently stroke the shaking helm. "I have a plan Silence." Silence kept quiet. "I will raise this… Allspark, as my sister, and feed her lies on how evil my twin is, then when she is strong enough, I shall command her to offline Primus. Once he is out of the way, I shall rule the multiverse, and she will be my personal army, anyone who opposes me will face her wrath!" He looked down at the still form of his servant.

Finding his courage, Silence dared to raise his helm, to look into those sparkless optics. "Yes, yes master brilliant plan" the perfect example of sycophancy. "Your word is my command, utter it, thus it will be done!" Inside he relaxed with relief; he had feared punishment for what he had considered bad news.

"Tell me the location of the Allspark" Unicron growled.

"She lies in the dark zone my Lord, 2.406, Keltran Universe master." That was a long journey away, so this way Silence would have time to calm down after that shock.

"Excellent!" Unicron chuckled darkly as he faded into the reality-time stream, the evil laugh hung onto the room many cycles after he left.

Silence shuddered. "I don't care if he's my master, he always give the surges." His pitiful complaint was not heard by anyone, as he stared into the space that once held his dark lord. Finally with a plaintive hiss, he turned his helm back into the tunnel, daring to pity Primus' obsolete fate.

* * *

><p>Allspark lay in her cradle whilst her two golden antennae twitched peacefully. She still wasn't fully complete – her wings were no more than diminutive stubs on her back. However there was no denying she was absolutely…<p>

ADORABLE!

She was the cutest little sparkling in existence; she even had a blue and white dummy in her oral cavity which she sucked with such vigour, despite the fact she was deep in recharge. The darkness of space rocked her tiny cradle, caressing her maternally in the folds of the multiverse. She was different. Primus and Unicron had been made by 'The One' then they made the multiverse themselves. Allspark however was actually the offspring of the multiverse – its gift to the Twin Princes. Her incredible power came from the multiverse, unlike the Twin's, which came from within them, hence the dramatic gap in the level of their abilities.

Well, when I said gift for the twins, I only meant Primus. The multiverse had sensed the corrupting evil from the moment it started to fester in Unicron's spark, and knew of his vile and treacherous plot the cycle it appeared in his depraved processor – so it planned to halt his malicious scheme before it even began. Her CPU was hardwired to focus on one single command: Take down Deathbringer Unicron. The multiverse knew he was far too lethal and poisonous to be allowed to remain active, whilst he did; he was a threat to everyone and everything around him. If he offlined Primus, then he would be driven even further into the clutches of insanity, the balance between them would be destroyed, and all hope for the multiverse, would be lost.

Again, I bring reference to the little organic humans. Quite often they have the quaintest of expressions, appropriate for the little moments in life, and here is one such so. 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear' Unicron had always lived up to this expectation, which had all started right here.

Allspark rolled in her now nightmare plagued recharge, feverous kicking her petite stabilizing servos, trapping them in the velvety blanket which snaked around her chassis as she struggled even more. "UNICRON!" Her frightened screams pierced the multiverse as the nightmare consumed her entirely. She was crawling, crawling away as fast as she could. The black opticed monster was behind her, chasing her. Far back down the confining corridor lay Primus' sparkless shell, pierced by the dark battle blade that was tightly clenched by Unicron's servo. A huge pede came out of nowhere, smashing her against a nearby wall. A small trickle of white super energon trailed out the corner of her trembling dermas. The fearsome sword was raised up to the ceiling, and as a twisted cackle left the grinning demon, it drove right through her!

Allspark awoke from the nightmare with a shriek. She sat up. She looked around. No black optics. No scary sword. Unicron wasn't here. She collapsed back onto the comfortable berth, cuddling the sky blue blanket around her, before drifting off back into what she hoped would be a nightmare-free recharge.

It was not to be.

Said Devil turned up five nanokliks later, the starless universe stared down at him, its metaphorical nose turned up in contempt disgust, its non-existent eyes glaring with pure unadulterated hatred. However Unicron could not sense the immediate spite aimed towards his person, so he felt no fear as he approached the blessed crib. But, perhaps if he could have felt the unwelcoming atmosphere that hung around him like a heavy fog, perhaps he would not have stepped so calmly. Perhaps, he would have paused in his movement, and within that split second, the course of time itself would have travelled on a different track. All the wasted lives, shattered dreams ad broken promises would have been fixed before they even cracked. Perhaps all the tragedy and misery to be, would never had been and peace would reign – instead of war. But regretfully that is not the case - Sadness commanded all. People would grieve the passing of their loved ones (or even their species); their moans blurring over the clash of eternal blades and screams of the injured. The past has been set in stone, and no speculating could ever change that. Only the future can be changed, through changing the present, the lives to come shall be saved.

Unicron however, was unaware of the fast-approaching apocalypse he would bring with his treasonable actions. He lent into the cradle clawed servos reaching for the recharging sparkling, his normally handsome visage turned terrifying by the predatory leer that played on his dermas and optics that gleamed with power lust. Allspark awoke with a jolt, took one look at that ravenous faceplate, pinioned herself to the bottom of what she considered home and…

SHRIEKED! She screamed and cried letting ghastly howls of pure fear. The monster was here. The monster from her dream. The creature of Darkness and Greed was hovering over her. He was looking at her like she was a cube of energon. For the first time her spark knew fear.

Unicron joined in, playing his role in the caterwauling chorus wailing; but this, this was for a different reason. It wasn't just sound, it was liquid energy. He could feel her power, and it burned. His impenetrable armour was melting under the strain, the agony was unbearable, even for a deity of his strength. She truly was stronger than he and his twin combined. Faced with the relentless torture which also ate away at his sanity, he took the best action approved by anyone of military standing – he performed a tactical retreat – or for those of you that prefer the brutal honesty that regularly appears in reality, he 'did a runner'. With a puff of smoke (large enough to make any self-respecting magician proud) Unicron returned to the sanctuary and security of the palace which he had shared for so long with the brother he loathed and plotted his demise.

Calmed by the loss of Unicron's looming presence, Allspark ceased her infernal din; leaving behind only her abrupt hiccups as she soothed herself. Undersized antennas twitched whilst the delicate work on her wing finally came to an end. Sometimes, there are moments when time seems to stop. Now normally it's because whatever you're thinking with is working faster, trying to find a survival route that works. This was not one of those moments. Time literally stopped. The fabric of time and space held its energy as it observed the tiny Allspark sit up, realizing the multiverse was _a lot_ bigger than she thought.

She stared into the great expanse of space, wings fluttering in silent shock. The turn of events was… unexpected. But then again she thought with a shrug, so had been Unicron's 'visit'. She'd with the situation then, so she'd do it again. She turned around, searching for a shred of starlight to light up this situation – there was none. The darkness and emptiness overwhelmed her as it swarmed everywhere. No noise. No light. It was so quiet she could hear her own sparkbeat. Before for the first time, she had discovered fear, now, she knew what lonely felt like. Then, there was calm. The multiverse comforted her as it warned Allspark of Unicron's dishonourable plan/ her duty: Protect Primus from Unicron. Bind him in chains and save the multiverse. Save me_ my child._

Allspark deliberated on the situation for a moment before nodded her helm. She knew her purpose. She would obey. She sucked her blue dummy, optics thinning with malice. Unicron would pay. He wanted to destroy Primus, her creator, AND… he disturbed her nap! With one determined suck, she too vanished in a puff of smoke. Destination – Unicron. Tracking him down wouldn't be too hard, she just had to follow the vile decomposing stench he left behind.

* * *

><p>Unicron snarled as he hit the ground of his sibling's palace. Dark energon that normally flowed through his wires - now ran down his chassis. Steam rose where ice cold energon met the melting outer plating of his armour. It took all of his effort to pull himself upright before collapsing back down; the white hot suffering was unbearable. His vision blurred, he could not hear anything. That brat had shattered his audio receptors. He could not lie there helpless. Primus would eventually come, sticking his olfactory sensors where they were not welcome, which simply would <span>not<span> do.

"Silence, I command you to my presence!" Unicron roared, voice processor still strained from his screaming match with that blue brat. He wanted someone to blame, and who better than that accursed snake that directed him to that sparkling from oblivion.

Silence approached cautiously. He flinched when his master snapped his helm in his direction. He could feel his rage down the bond. "Silence guide me to my room, get my brother's healing equipment, then fix me." Silence parted his fangs to question the horrific injuries, but held back when Unicron lifted a solitary claw. "Then bring me the Ometician blade. Forget the war, I'll offline Primus now!"

Silence bowed his scaly helm in respect. "As you command… Your Highness"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>(1)I'll upload a picture of the Allspark symbol on my deviantart account when I can.<p>

Please Review! :-)


	4. A Genesis Part 2

Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Hop you enjoy it. It will be a while before the next one turns up.

Jargon:

Stabilizing servo – legs

Chassis – body

Pedes – feet

Armour - outer skin - its protects the protoform underneath and regulates temprature and other important things

Optic – eye

Processor/ CPU – brain

Servo – hand

Oral cavity – mouth

::speaking:: - bond talk

**speaking -**comlink

* * *

><p><span>A Genesis Part 2<span>

Unused to the journey that multiverse travellers so often experience, it took young Allspark a megacycle to reach her destination. If she had been earlier, perhaps there would still have been hope.

Primus remained vigilant on his hunt for his presumed MIA teddy bear. Not a cupboard remained un-emptied; no bed remained in its original position. He ruthlessly searched for the toy, not caring for trail of destruction he left in his wake. After all he was god, he could just will the chaos back into organization. It was one of the multitudes of perks that came with the job, such as: being able to break the rules of physics, incredible speed, strength, intelligence and immortality of course. Gods (AKA Primus and Unicron) each had a certain skill which their powers specialized in.

Unicron could create and manipulate shadows, fitting in conventionally with his powers of destruction. Primus however bore the ability to heal, working in time with his creating abilities. Primus thought lovingly of his twin with a cheerful chirp. They balanced each other out, dark and light, creation and destruction. They depended on each other, they needed each other to survive, always had, always will.

Now after tearing apart their elaborately furnished rooms around the palace, he had now placed his interest in the castle's endless labyrinth of corridors – to which there had been no breakthrough. Suddenly, there it lay. Right in front of him. Tatty-eared, one button optic missing and orange stitching undone upon one fluffy servo, it was Primus' teddy bear. It was obvious to see (as per the tradition) that this scruffy toy was much loved. Primus squealed with glee, despite being a deity of unimaginably power, he was still after all – six billion stellar cycles old. Unlike Unicron, he actually acted his age. Maybe it was something to do with the fact he didn't skulk around in the darkened corners of the room, whilst plotting a continuous list of excruciatingly painful ways to destroy his brother, or the fact he didn't articulate his sentences as eloquently as an aged warlord. Primus (being naïve) had always put it down to the idea that he was 'the fun twin'. How wrong could he have been?

Primus' optics light up with unbound excitement, like a predator nearing his prey. His precious… The bear disappeared around the corridor's corner. Primus frowned at the unforeseen movement, that wasn't meant to happen. Primus stiffened, proceeding to look at his surroundings intensely. There was nothing obviously unusual about his current location. Perhaps some magnetic pulse had latched itself onto his stuffed toy, pulling it out of reach. Some form of natural anomaly in the multiverse. He pondered several similar theories for a while before coming to a decision. Only one way to find out he concluded. He cautiously peered around the bend gasping at what he saw.

Unicron stood there, right in front of him. Shadows swirled around the dark twin, curling over the huge blade, hilt resting in his right servo, teddy bear held in the left.

Primus stepped out into the light, well, what little was left. The overhead bulbs flickered, fuzzed and buzzed as they struggled to remain afire. There was a Drip, Drip, Drip, as a noire liquid slid down from numerous tiny gashes on Unicron's chassis. Primus could see that they were healing, but amazingly slowly. A sickening smell filled the air, a smell of burnt alloys, boiling hot energon and slowly cindering wires. Primus had to resist the urge to instantly purge his tanks, it was that overpowering. But what really drew his optic was the blade. He had never seen such a sword. From the ground up, it was well over half of his twin's height. It was pitch black, with the odd highlights of red, grey and purple. That, and it reeked of death combined with the horrors of black magic. A tremor of fear arose from the depths of his spark. Yes he had felt fear before. But never because of his twin.

Primus nervously cleared his voice processor; the sound rang like a shot from a gun. He jumped up, straightening his backstrut, trying not to let the terror consume him and his logic. Besides, he remembered one of the first rules of combat – never let your enemy see your weaknesses, which included fear. He tried to speak, but not a single syllable left his dermas, dread had rendered him mute. The shadow twin smirked, his dermas parted to reveal jagged, black, razor sharp dente, each one filed down to a triangular point. A forked glossa slid out, whilst Primus watched in revulsion as it flicked around equal to a snake's.

"Why Primus, what a surprise!" He hissed, finishing with a coarse fluid laugh – "Ss ss ss."

Primus fully forgot about the no fear rule. The truth had (finally) sunk in: he wasn't the fun twin, Unicron was the evil twin! Something rustled behind him in the darkness, almost like scales on the floor. Primus froze. That something was sliding over his pede.

"Have you met Silence Primus? He's such a loyal follower, every move you made, he provided me with the distance, angle and direction it went in." Primus did not offer up a reply, he was too busy focusing on not screaming. Unicron stepped forward, gently cupping his brother's helm in his servo. Such a tender motion, so brotherly, Primus could have sworn he was back to normal. But the moment was ruined by Unicron slashing open his left cheek with a claw. Energon ran down to the floor, the large gash poured out pink energon, such was the extremity of the wound. Unicron examined the rose tinted claw scientifically, before sliding it into his oral cavity, sucking his brother's life force down into his tanks lovingly. The insane grin returned.

"Ah my brother, you taste sooo good! So much energy." His optics locked onto Primus'. "Now, I'll explain to you what happens now," Unicron paused. "But I can't have you running off now, can I? He raised an optic ridge. He snapped his claws. "Silence hold him!" Primus gave out a soundless scream as coils crushed around his chassis. There was a clunk as metal fangs dug deep into his neck squirting out a paralysing poison that entered his system, tearing down his firewalls, shutting down his nerves, numbing him all over.

Unicron reached out, grasping his twins chin gently, before jerking it up, forcing him to look him in the optics. "As I was saying, my plan is simple, first I'll kill you, then I'll steal your energy and of course, for the grand finale – I will find a way to control that accursed brat and rule the multiverse! And you dear brother…" He sneered, true emotion shown at last. "You my brother will be no more than a distant memory, a stain upon the base my throne" He began to laugh hysterically. "I can't begin to tell you how long I've waited for this moment. The solar cycle I finally take my rightful place on the throne! Shared with no-one!" He dropped the toy out of his servo, gripping the battle blade's hilt with both servos. He raised it up as high as he could, the cold fires of hatred flickering in his optics.

Silence slid away from the prisoner, huddling in a shadow, trying not to attract his lord's attention. Primus collapsed to the floor with the loss of his bindings. As he lay there, thoughts racing, one particular word caught his interest. 'Brat.' Who was this brat?

::You'll never know:: Unicron hissed down the bond, a mockery of their fraternity. ::Goodbye Bladespinner Primus!::

The venom in his system stopped Primus from being able to fight his opponent. He could only lie there and watch as the double-edged blade aligned itself with his spark chamber. He shut down his optical sensors, waiting for it to strike. He knew this weapon was made from Ometician, a rare material that could kill even the most powerful of immortals; and judging by the size of the sword, Unicron had collected all of it to forge this nightmare (such was its rarity).

There was a sudden snarl. "Stop it Silence, offline it, crush it, poison it!"

Primus onlined his optics, to his amazement he saw something beyond his knowledge. Snapping and growling at the long black technosnake was a huge glowing white creature that appeared to be shaped like a robowolf.

White hot agony.

Primus looked down only to stare. The black sword was imbedded in his spark – all the way to its hilt, most likely it had gone through the floor as well, and he could it splicing his backstrut. Vision blurring, Primus coughed feeling a trickle of energon trail out of his oral cavity. With a ceded sigh, Primus lay still: spark extinguished.

Allspark arrived on the scene – just time to watch the god fall into the merciless grasp of mortality. She couldn't believe it, her prophecy had become reality: she had failed her mission. All she could was stare as the events unfolded uncontrollably in front of her optics. If her this part of dream had come true, what about the rest – would Unicron offline her too?

"AWWOOOOO!" A mournful howl interrupted her morbid musings, encouraging her to direct her attention elsewhere. The humongous robowolf was the source of wretched racket. "AWWOOOWOOWOOOWOO!" It raised itself onto its back stabilizing servos, muzzle pointed to the ceiling; voice processor trembling as it kept up its relentless din.

Unpredictably it stopped. It tentatively sniffed the air. The mighty tail (which had previously drooped with shame and misery) now wagged eagerly upon siting the lesser-spotted Allspark. The frightened Allspark shook her way backwards, coming to a halt as she hit the energon stained wall behind her (Primus' offlining had been incredibly messy). The ghostlike robowolf flickered and shimmered as it approached its new found discovery- but that did not deter its paw steps. Instead this fact of fading only encouraged ever increasing speed of its path, eventually coming to an immediate halt in front of the little sparkling.

Allspark carefully swallowed her fear as those warm yellow optics met hers. It was like gazing into a fire, one safely in the grate, just warming the underlining chill that hung around Allspark's back strut. She relaxed as the olfactory sensor rubbed its way across her spark plates, putting her faith in this dematerializing creature. It had yet proven a reason for her fear – so she would not judge it so quick as to immediately be fearful of it. A crackle of energy ripped across the surface of her plates, causing Allspark to see stars.

She lost all awareness as the energy reached out to the robowolf, sealing an eternal bond. All the loneliness and singularity disappeared into a merge of unity that overrode her senses, wrapping her every thought into companionship. It felt so right – like completion, but yet at the same time it felt wrong – like a square trying to fit in a circle. So she pushed, forcing the straight to round. The robowolf began to change.

Its tail lengthened and thinned, changing form bushy to smooth. Its hips widened – revealing its rapidly changing gender: turning from mech to femme. Its shoulders narrowed, muscle wires thinning out shifting to more and more feline. Audio sensors de- flopped and grew pointy. Rounded optics changed from yellow to blue, teeth shortening and whiskers stretching out to wiry length. Finally, after a painful transformation, there was no robowolf. Instead there was a huge, sleek blue opticed cybercat. Each paw was like a dark blue sock; her tail was tipped with two wide rings (one silver and one gold of course) and a large splodge of light blue graced each under her belly. But between her each paw (despite her peaceful appearance) rested four claws – eight silver, the other gold.

"Miaow." The white cybercat lent forward and licked a light blue glossa against a twitching gold antenna. "Miaow." It repeated. However, what Allspark heard was…

"How are you mistress Allspark? Do you want me to bite Unicron for you?"

Allspark sat in blank shot, until a welcomed feeling of reassurance headed down the bond form the cybercat. She looked the cat straight in the optics, feeling the determination radiate into her.

"Well, isn't this sweet silence?" Allspark and the cat's helms shot up, staring at the origin of the sarcastic voice. Unicron stood there, arms folded across his chest plates, sneering triumphantly, his brother's energon smeared around his faceplate. Allspark peered curiously behind the dark deity – nearly blowing a gasket in revulsion. The image would remain with her for the rest of her life – Primus' unrecognisably mutilated shell. All the energon had been drained from his body, and several of his internal workings had been torn out and eaten.

Unicron glanced whimsically back at once was his brother's chassis, then redirected it to the trembling sparkling. His grin grew wider still. "Don't worry," he raised the sword into her line of sight. "If you surrender, and serve me, I will spare your life!" He raised an optical ridge. "So, what will it be? Will you wear my banner…" He targeted the blades edge to her spark chamber – where her spark fluttered terrified. "Or will you choose to go offline with my brother; take your time, there's no rush."

The petite Allspark stared up at the evil giant. He offlined Primus, so that meant that he was now insane. This was not good. Using her telepathic powers she questioned Unicron's intentions and future plans.

Unicron's smirk grew wider still. "I was blind to think I would just control the multiverse. All that power, all that life…" Unicron glanced down at Allspark. "But, after all, you know that." A cold feeling settled in her spark, Allspark felt her fear increase even more. Unicron continued, either unaware or uncaring for the suspicious look that dominated her young features. "I will destroy all, and absorb the energy left behind. Only I shall reign supreme! UNICRON –THE CHAOS BRINGER! No longer will I be called Deathbringer, all will only know me only by my title, and it will make them tremble in endless fear!" Allspark stared, forget something not right, he'd gone fragging bolt crazy! "So, offline or online, it's all your choice."

Allspark knew to say online would be morally wrong, so she would never agree to such a sick idea. However if she denied his request, then she would go offline. However she did not fear offlining, so even if she did – she would never surrender to such a monster. Mutely Allspark shook her oversized helm.

Unicron frowned, then raised the blade high above his helm. "Farewell Allspark!" Down it went. With fury. With vengeance. With… CLANG!

"Huh?" Unicron stared blankly down at the scorched metal, where the sword lay embedded. However, instead of through the Allspark's spark chamber, it was buried deep into the wall. "What?" Unicron flung his chassis around: scanning for his prey, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Slag!" Unicron cursed, struggling to pull the weapon that remained tightly snug in the wall. In blinded rage he stood to his full height, roaring up to the expanse of space: "I will find you Allspark, and when I do, I will drain you of your energon and consume you as you scream for mercy. Then no one will stand against me. "YOU. WILL. GO. OFFLINE!"

Allspark was fairly comfortable, it wasn't the best way to travel, but as long as her cybercat's dente didn't brush against her too much – then it was OK. Traveling by cybercat's oral cavity was probably the best way to run from a lunatic Dark God. All she could hear was the pounding of paws upon metallic floor. The moment Unicron went to skewer her, the cybercat grabbed her, gently closing her dente around her chassis, before shooting out of Unicron's range. She'd already lost a master, she didn't plan to lose a mistress too. So, when she finally hit open space, she threw wide the thrusters, just as all Pit broke lose.

Alpha Trion gazed at the crowd. A bot pushed his way to the front of the crowd, indignation obvious on his faceplate. "Is that it?" Scorn was apparent. "She sounds like a coward to me!"

Alpha was furious. "No that is not it, hold your glossa! If you keep quiet, then the story will continue."

The bot lowered his face in shame. Alpha's expression softened "As I was saying, a billion stellar cycles later…"

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	5. A Genesis Part 3

Here's the fourth chapter, it'll be a while till the next one due to exams, wish me luck. There's going to be one more chapter looking at Allspark's origins, then we move onto the juicy meat pie of this dinner of a story. Oh and please review!

::talk::

Jargon:

Stabilizing servo – legs Chassis – body

Pedes – feet Armour - outer skin - its protects the protoform underneath and regulates temprature and other important things

Optic – eye Processor/ CPU – brain

Servo – hand Oral cavity – mouth

I do not own Transformers (as much as I'd like to). Oh, and warnings about violence in this, I don't know if you would consider this gruesome, I suppose it all depends on the strength of your stoamch.

* * *

><p><span>A Genesis Part 3<span>

Unicron kept to his word, living up to his title – The Chaos Bringer. No one was safe from his grasp, he travelled from universe, offlining, eating, travelling, offlining, eating, and so on and so forth. The cycle had remained unbroken, uninterrupted for a billion stellar cycles since the solar cycle that the dark god swore to kill AllSpark, until nothing was left to consume. It was then that AllSpark, and her cybercat decided that it was safe to venture the protective bubble of undectable magic that they had hidden in for so long.

Repairs the cybercat came into landing. AllSpark sat on the huge blue glider that they had recently built to travel through what was left of the scraps of Unicron's diminished meal. "Hey, Repairs, what'd you find out 'bout his royal ugliness?"

AllSpark had learnt to survive remarkably quickly. She could string together sentences by the time she was two megacycles, and could walk by the time she was five solar cycles old. It had taken the twins a stellar cycle before they could even claim to have reached her level; she outshone them in so many ways, it would be impossible to count them all… Could sing and dance better too. However Repairs was not as pleased as other about her friend's miraculously advanced processor as you would expect. Yes, she was happy she was healthy, but she'd take an optic off her for one nanoklick, next before she knew it, she was gone.

Then, to find her, she'd just have to wait for the crying to start, so tracking her down wasn't too hard. It the cause of crying that was the problem. In the early stellar cycles AllSpark was constantly falling over and cutting herself, or damaging her chassis one way or the other, so it was up to the cybercat to repair any of her 'booboos'. In the end, when it was time for the two to pick their names, Repairs chose on her name based upon the fact it was all she seemed to do. AllSpark decided to save choosing a name till Unicron was dealt with. It appeared that the solar cycle for that chance had come sooner than expected.

Repairs neatly skidded across their transports surface, scraping the paint work with her sharp polished claws. When she finally came to a halt, she found herself faceplate to faceplate with a grinning AllSpark.

"Did ya hear me? What's Unicron up to?" AllSpark asked excitedly.

Repairs replied down the bond – ::He is resting, he has finished his… meal:: Repairs emphasised the last word with a grimace.

"Excellent," AllSpark grinned, her top fangs illuminated by the glow of her optics, "Now, we attack!"

* * *

><p>They were crazy. She was crazy. AllSpark was crazy. These three sentences repeated over and over in Repairs' feline helm as they headed to what most called 'Certain Doom'. They parked the glider a small distance away from the secret entrance to the Pit. Unicron had torn a small hole in the fabric of reality in one of his rampages.<p>

Too small to be noticed by his lordship, but just large enough for a small sparkling and an oversized cybercat to sneak through.

Repairs looked around observing what little of the multiverse remained. Strands of time brushed over her helm, what little remained of the multiverse was not enough to be accounted for. Unicron had consumed every planet, every star, every galaxy. Gorging himself on everything around him had not sated his hunger, instead greatening it, to the extent that he began to eat time as well. How he had done it was uncertain, but the matter had finished in stellar cycles – they kept record on AllSpark's chronometer. It wasn't something that could've easily been ignored. The screams of agony, the terror, all so long ago. May they rest in peace.

Repairs threw AllSpark onto her back, shot through the hole, then landed on her paws. She hide behind a large boulder. Up ahead lay Unicron's fortress – they were in the heart of the Pit. It was hard to believe that hadn't destroyed this place too, but then again Repairs thought wryly, even pure evil needed somewhere to recharge. The huge cybercat crept past the Sweepers – Unicron's personal army/guards. It wasn't too hard, they were too busy playing cards to notice the passing intruders.

Repairs snuck around to the back of the fortress, where the wall was crumbling from age. Using her tail as a lasso, she circled AllSpark pulling her off her back to ground below. She then began to paw at the bottom of the wall as AllSpark watched on inquisitively. Eventually the barricade was removed.

"A secret tunnel!"

Repairs returned her gaze. ::Mistress, please, quiet is of the essence here. Our survival depends entirely on silence.::

With that statement the sparkling leapt onto the back of her spark companion. ::Lead on Repairs.::

They entered the tunnel. It was wide enough to let them through; and tall enough too. There was no light, and it smelled damp. Not the best circumstances to enter by, but AllSpark reminded herself that they couldn't be picky. The tunnel started to shift upwards, making it harder for Repairs to continue. She dug her claws in the crumbling walls, pulling her weight, gritting her dente from exhaustion. AllSpark now hung from Repairs' tail, refusing to let go – glaring at the huge drop below her pedes. Every limb burned from the energy needed to continue, but her multitude of journeys along this route had increased her strength, easing her plight.

::There! Up above! A light!::

::Hmm, not a strong one, but a light never the less. Hang on AllSpark, we're nearly there!::

::You're the cybercat Repairs.::

Repairs used her helm to push the grate up, wincing at the slightest of creaks. Looking around vigilantly, she relaxed a molecule, before pouncing upwards. AllSpark peered around from behind a back stabilizing servo, observing the wasteland like surrounding. Repairs motioned to her to stay still. She then picked her up with her jaws, and leaping onto the nearby battlements.

It was so quiet. Nothing stirred in the inner courtyard, long abandoned by the sweepers – who wisely feared Unicron's unstable wrath. AllSpark remembered what Repairs told her, only the smart ones left. The stupid ones however, well, it wasn't too hard to imagine their fate. What a horrible way to offline. She shuddered in disgust. Hopefully she wouldn't be joining them.

Repairs stalked along the inner walls, creeping low so not to catch any sweepers attention. Shadows lay on the ground, swirling and shrieking ghastly noises, blocking the main double-doored entrance. Repairs hunted for an alternative entrance, finally settling for a broken window – most likely damaged in one of Unicron's unstable rages (the clue to this was the way the glass had shattered outwards, if it had been an attack, it would have broken into the building.)

Repairs momentarily paused; she had brought her ward into the deepest, darkest part of the pit. Instincts screamed at her to get out, to leave. To protect AllSpark, to follow her duty, and to run or fly as fast as she could.

::Don't worry, trust me, continue Repairs:: However the feeling that trailed down the bond were far from brave. There was a hint of fear and uncertainty, but were you to cut that away what remained was an iron bar of strength and duty, burning so bright Repairs was compelled to continue. With sigh of regret, and a shake of her helm, she continued into the unknown.

The narrow corridor cast shadows on the floor, but at least these ones didn't move. The eerie torches flickered black. Darkness within the light; a living controversy. Curtains blew inwards, ragged and torn, over even more shattered windows, not an oddity – if there had been a wind to blow them, but not a breeze of solar wind could ever enter this hellhole. If she had been organic, all of her fur would be on edge, this place was everything Unicron was. Absolutely terrifying.

The crackle of glass beneath her paws eventually stopped, broken windows left behind, giving way to deep grooves in the no longer smooth floor. Whether they had been made by Unicron, or his unfortunate victims, Repairs cared not. All that mattered to her was the ginormous door that lay in front of her.

Standing seventy feet tall, its colours had faded long ago, more claw marks gouged into the originally decorated metal barricade. The unhallowed entrance to Unicron's inner sanctum. Not even the sweepers - Unicron's oh so loyal shadow soldiers, would dare enter this room, since such an act of insubordination bore the punishment of becoming Unicron's personal play toy. And as all the sweepers knew, Unicron's was the type of youngling who liked breaking his toys. She just prayed that she and AllSpark would not face the same horror.

AllSpark distracted Repairs from her thoughts by sliding off her protective guardian. Repairs whimpered in fear, but refrained from snatching her mistress off her miniature pedes and carrying her back into the welcoming arms of safety. Such an act would be an act of disobedience. Disobedience was only something a BAD robodog would do.

* * *

><p>As Alpha Trion paused, resting his voice processor for a cycle, one of the high ranking nobles, Swiftdrift. He was currently waving a servo in the air, no doubt to ask what he viewed an important question.<p>

"Yes, Swiftdrift?" Alpha Trion's voice was still strained, whilst he did not appreciate the untimely interruption, Swiftdrift was a bright young mech – so his time would not be misspent to answer his query. Besides, this troublesome tale was beginning to wear him down, he needed time to recompose himself.

Swiftdrift, glad of the attention, lowered his servo. "Alpha Trion, sir, you just said 'robodog', but wasn't Repairs a cybercat? Why would she think of herself in such a manner?"

A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd. Swiftdrift had just voiced everyone's single question.

Alpha Trion smiled. "Well young Swiftdrift, you have a steady helm on your shoulders." Swiftdrift ducked his 'steady helm' in embarrassment. Alpha smiled still as he explained the supposed error in his lengthy narrative. "When Repairs turned from robodog to cybercat, there were a few… complications. She unintentionally kept her robodog programming, instead of it changing to cybercat like the rest of her chassis. Only a small amount of her intelligence protocols changed. She became more cunning and intelligent, but was she to see a messager 'bot, well… you could bet any credits that she would chase them! " Alpha started to grin. "Probably all the way across the universe with that cybercat's persistence!"

"So she thought she was a robodog then?" Swiftdrift frowned. "But surely she would have realised once she looked in a mirror, what she truly was? If not that, didn't AllSpark tell her?"

Alpha Trion shook his helm mirthfully, fighting back the laughter. "No, not in the half a billion stellar cycles I knew her, no matter how many times she was told, no matter how many 'bots threw her in front of mirror, she still refused to believe it. AllSpark gave up after a while, and believe me, that youngling never shied away from a challenge. Now, does anyone else have any questions?"

Not a peep came out of the pick 'n mixed audience of listeners. Even the scribes taking note of the ageless story, felt that there was now sufficient enough data to keep the legend explained. Alpha sighed once more. "Then I shall continue…"

* * *

><p>AllSpark stood quietly, staring up at the three mechanometre thick door, pondering how the frag she was supposed to enter this forbidden room. Then, inspiration struck. What were guests supposed to do out of politeness? They were supposed to knock! AllSpark trembled all over as she curled her servo into a tightened fist, lifting it to meet the door. Once again fear returned; she'd had seen what Unicron was capable at an extremely close distance – she had no intentions of experiencing it first servo view. With a hurried nervous glance back at her spark companion, she then knocked against the door.<p>

Once. Twice. Thrice.

Each collision echoed around the fortress, alerting all to AllSpark's presence.

Sweepers jerked their helms up in fear. The last time someone had dared knock on the door to Unicron's quarters, the soldiers had listened to the poor idiot's screams for decacycles. It was never ending, and they had been helpless to do anything about it. Sometimes, in their recharge the screams chased them back into awareness. But it made no difference. Servitude to Unicron – their creator, was a nightmare within itself.

AllSpark stood still, waiting for a reaction from the scene that lay before her, she was not disappointed.

"Why, it appears I have a guest at the door!" The youngling's voice oozed with fake surprise.

AllSpark, on the other servo was felt a tremor of fear shoot up her backstrut. She could never forget that voice it haunted her in her recharge, piercing her with irremovable terror, no, she would never forget that voice, not for all of eternity. It took all of her strength not to bolt like a startled turbo fox, just like she wanted to.

"How rude of me to leave you standing on my door step. You must be tired from your journey. Please," Unicron paused, as if to wipe the highly probably sneer off his faceplate, "Come in." The two innocently seeming words were dripped with venom.

A continuous harmony of clunking and clanking chased away the quiet, as the door slowly opened. Carved snakes slid outwards, screaming painted shells crawled out of the way, slowly parting the metal. The mighty doors eventually moved no more, leaving behind a gap wide enough to let the sparkling and cybercat through easily.

Repairs continued her whimpering note of fear, begging, pleading her mistress not to enter. In turn AllSpark reached up, petting her beloved spark companion on the helm.

::Trust me, I know what I'm doing!::

Her calm smile was no more than a sham of a façade, a mere act of bravery. However, she believed so long as she kept up the play, everything would remain safe. Because, she knew, the moment she let that smile leave her face, that would be the moment the atom of bravery she held would disappear.

Repairs could feel her mistress' true emotions through their bond, but she also knew their plan. She must be strong, and follow AllSpark's actions. She must support her, no matter what happened, such was the depths of her everlasting loyalty.

AllSpark buried her helm in Repairs' strong, secure neck, sucking in the comforting scent of the one creature that had always been there for her, and always would. Technically Repairs was still a cyberkitten, but due to the heavy duty that fell upon her, she had grown into something far more. Maturity became a necessity, she acted far beyond her age, so that she could raise her precious sparkling in a manner befitting of one of her status. However she was always up for a game of fetch, or a tummy rub, she could never turn off the maternal attitude that ruled her spark in everything she ever did.

After what seemed like an eternity, AllSpark stood up, right golden servo rested on top of Repairs' white helm, white optics meeting azure. Thus they walked together, cybercat and sparkling, into almost certain doom.

Suddenly, there was a blackout. If the mismatched pair thought the corridors were dark, then this room far surpassed their previous ideas. AllSpark couldn't see a servo in front of her, even if it was nearly touching her nasal ridge.

"My apologies for the lack of light, as you have most likely have guessed by, that is if you even have the processing power to do so, I prefer the comfort of darkness."

Part of Unicron's eeriness stemmed from a simple, humble fact. For whilst he was only just past the half point of his youngling cycle, he spoke as eloquently as a retired noble whose job had been a professor of advanced literature. No lisp, or dropping of letters troubled his smooth clear voice, as fluid as liquid metal. Even now it was beginning to show signs of baritone, promising in the distant future that it would be used for whispering seductive phrases into fresh victims to sate his coming lust. However, it also turned the bravest of mechs into trembling cowards, for every sound was pronounced and wrapped lovingly in a threatening tone that promised offlining, and endless agony.

There was light. A deep, dark, hue of purple. The sudden change is darkness gave the result of temporarily blinding Repairs and AllSpark even more, however within a cycles their stunned optics adjusted to the dramatic change in her surroundings; revealing what could have once been described as a lavish room. Everything was red, purple, black or chrome grey – Unicron's colours. Trophies of what Unicron's considered his finest, or most memorable meals, littered the floor. They were either shattered, or dented, or scratched. However, the fact remained that each and every one of them were damaged to a certain extent.

"Do you like what I've done with my accommodations?"

Both AllSpark and Repairs jumped as they were snapped out their voiceless observations of their opponent's 'accommodations'. Pivoting on one pede AllSpark spun around to find Unicron leaning against a wall. Next to him was the open door to his berth room. The two intruders turned guests took notice of the scene. The young sparkling could see the luxurious four poster bed through the empty frame – sheets ripped of course.

"Hmm," Allspark faked a smirk, "You've really let yourself go haven't you?"

"Yes, and found power!" Came Unicron's proud retort. His optics then turned into dangerous slits. "You think I'm mad don't you? Well, you'd be right. I'm completely insane!" He let out a cold, cruel cackle. "When I offlined my twin, the balance that kept us stable, kept us sane, light and dark, was destroyed!"

The violet light that rested in his left open servo floated to the middle of the room, providing AllSpark with a better view of Unicron's hauntingly graceful movements. Unicron had finished lounging against the wall, now keeping to the shadows as he stalked around the edge of the chambers.

AllSpark was losing her nerve, but covered the crack in her voice as best she could. "Last time I checked, mad 'bots are supposed to deny the fact they've lost the plot." She chuckled nervously.

Unicron's legendary smirk returned, recognised only by the silhouette of his sculpted dermas. "Well spotted AllSpark…" His dark voice was rich with humour. "However I am insulted that you have already forgotten that I am no ordinary mad mech. I am a God, a Lord, a Demon, a –"

"Yeah yeah yeah." He began to frown. AllSpark had cut off his monologue. "I am all powerful, etc, etc," She rolled her optics. "You don't scare me!" In reality she was lying through her dente.

Unicron continued his smirk. "Really?" Confident disbelieve filled his words. "In that case, you won't mind if I show you my true form then!" he began to grin, dermas pulled back like a crescent moon, revealing huge, razor sharp, triangular mechamolars. A forked glossa flicked out and ran along the edge of the serrated dente, drawing a thin line of rich viscous purple dark energon.

AllSpark's logic gave way to sheer and utter panic. Playtime was over; now for the hunt. Her helm flicked around as the main door slammed shut. Trapped!

"Oh, I will most certainly take great pleasure from this!" Unicron cackled.

Both cybercat and sparkling trembled as the mountain of danger loomed over them, his cold laughter resonating as he left the cloak of shadows.

"Look upon me AllSpark! THIS IS POWER!" He roared, finally entering the luminescent purple light.

For a split nanoklik, AllSpark's spark stopped beating. There in front of her, stood Unicron, but he was not the same mechling she met all those billion stellar cycles ago.

Wide wire like wings protruded from his back, and two horns – one either side of his head, curved upwards. His paintjob remained red all over and his black mask and optics had not changed either. The paint on his pedes now extended half way up his stabilizing servos, right one grey, left purple. His pelvic plating was black, much like the lower half of his arms. However his clawed servos were also grey and purple, the colours on opposite sides to his pedes.

The latest additions to his frame, the wings and horns, also followed his unique colour scheme. His horns were blood red like his helm, but his wings followed suit of his pedes. With his black pointed, perpendicular dente, he was truly a terrifying sight.

AllSpark shook all over. Repairs had bolted and was hiding in one of Unicron's (many) half destroyed cupboards. Whatever fragment of courage they had in their hidden depths had abandoned them long ago.

"Heh, heh, heh." Unicron flicked out his extended, black, forked tongue. "I can taste your fear in the air, would you like to know what it tastes like? It tastes like the finest, sweetest energon I have ever had the wondrous fortune of sampling."

His face turned cunning, a seed of an idea conceived in his twisted thoughts. "You know, I have a _new_ idea. I will not take you offline." He paused to savour her disbelieving expression. "Instead, I will keep you here, with me; feasting upon your energon, until I am the most powerful being in existence!"

"Now," he said, reaching out towards her, optics burning with his endless desire that was his fuel. "Stay still and this might not hurt!"

AllSpark covered her optics with her diminutive, divergent, silver and gold servos, her azure chassis a blur as the vibrations of terror spread all over her form, speeding up to the fast paced rhythm of: Ratata-ratata-ratata-ratata.

There was a screeching roar of agony.

AllSpark parted her servos slightly, creating a small peep hole in her sight. The scene that she observed was unbelievable. Repairs had even more of a fuel tank than her. That cybercat was either really brave, or really, really, really, really… stupid.

Unicron was flailing about, arms waving in the air, still yelling as loud as possible. He was trying to keep balance as his right pede was kept firmly on the ground. He hissed at the cybercat below him, dente bared in anger. But Repairs paid him no mind; she was too busy focusing on keeping her white sharpened canines in his stabilizing servo. The demon was far stronger than she, and the ominous Clock of Fate was ticking. It did not matter who won, all fate demanded was that someone lost.

::Now mistress! While you still can! STAB HIM!:: Came Repairs pained shriek down the bond as her back was torn open by one of Unicron's titanic claws, fresh neon pink energon spilling on the floor.

AllSpark froze. Could she really do this – offline the only other of her kind? Repairs screamed, so high that it was silent, no more than a mere vibration in the air, which stank of the metallic taste of Repairs life force.

Something inside AllSpark, shattered into itty bitty pieces. Unicron was hurting Repairs. A billion memories flashed in front of her. Repairs feeding her. Repairs cuddling her. Repairs fixing her. Repairs, always there. Unicron was hurting her friend! NO! UNICRON WAS HURTING HER FAMILY!

Snarling, dente glinting in the light, optics turned to pinpricks, the enraged sparkling reached into her vast subspace pocket, tearing out solid poison.

Ometician.

The dark shard was freezing in her servo, numbing it to all sensation but the absence of heat. Its anti-matter powers reached out curling serpently around her arm, smothering the dark blue that reached up to her elbow. Unicron had his back to her, but he snapped to attention, ceasing his brutal attack on the cybercat. He spun around, just in time to see AllSpark launching herself at his far from empty spark chamber.

Time stopped.

Unicron looked down blankly, as if unable to comprehend the tip of the noir fragment that met his gaze. He shifted his look to AllSpark his oral cavity opened in an unsuspecting scream. The violet light glinted off her white dente, and white, white optics, faceplate raised in a roar of victory, pointed fangs increasing her animalistic image. Unicron's CPU sped up in his last moments, trying understand how. How did she find an Ometician shard? The last words that went through his mind were not his own. They were AllSpark's, but a flashback recognized them as a mockery of what he said to Primus all those stellar cycles ago.

'You'll never know.'

As if accepting his fate, Unicron's helm rolled back. His stabilizing servos bent and collapsed, sending his mighty frame to the floor. His helm bounced twice on collision, then lay still. The frigid glow of his optics grew dull, chassis turned limp. Unicron was no more.

AllSpark sat on her fallen enemy's still warm sparkplates, staring passively at his accepting faceplate. Inside she was a raging storm, unable to acknowledge the morbid consequences of her actions. But when she did, the results attacked as violently as a starving predator. She was a murderer. Out of pained shock, she lost her grip and slid off her perch with a clang. However she did not notice the sensation. Not whilst her vision swam in front of her. Not whilst her fuel tank tied into knots, trying to prevent its contents from being hurled outwards.

Murder. Murderer. Killer. Offliner. Death. Destroyer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer!

Unable to take the strain she purged her tank – all over the floor. Repairs hurried over to the traumatised sparkling, who was now lying in her own unprocessed fuel. She shook all over, processor ready to crack under the strain over what she'd done.

Murderer! MUDERER!

The walls swam around as her no longer innocent conscience ate away at AllSpark's resolve. She tried to purge her tanks again, but the attempt only resulted in failure due to their emptiness. She dry heaved instead. Whilst she remained in the coils of filthy guilt and shame, Repairs tried her best to console her petite ward – with no avail. After a seemingly timeless session of endless licking and whimpering, it soon became all too apparent to the distraught cybercat that this was not an injury that could be repaired so easily.

As delicately as she could, Repairs lent down, clamping her mighty jaws around AllSpark, dark blue paws squelching unpleasantly in the pink energon (which she had been consuming since super-energon had been a fuel that was almost impossible to acquire without catching Unicron's unwanted attention). She winced as the revolting tasting liquid met her glossa, staining her pearl coloured dente faint neon pink. Her tiny charge was rolled in the offensive fuel, due to the length of time she spent lying in it. Repairs agitatedly twitched her tail as the repulsive material slid in droplets down her throat – but bared it for AllSpark, as it was her duty.

"I heard something, it came from in here!"

"Don't go in there you fool! Those are Unicron's quarters!"

Repairs froze at the unexpected sound of voices. No one should be here. No one even dared come near Unicron's area. Not for over a hundred millions stellar cycles. No one ever had the bravery (or the stupidity) to enter the centre of the pit. After it became all too apparent that Unicron's levels of sanity were quickly depleting, his _oh so loyal_ soldiers scrambled for the nearest exit, leaving their less intelligent comrades to face Unicron's madness.

The moment Repairs saw that scene, it was then that AllSpark laid her plans. They spent over ninety five million stellar cycles searching for something that could give them the edge they needed. When they found the Ometician shard, just floating in space, it was too good an opportunity to miss. They never did find out its origins, but Repairs had a theory. You see, one side was sharp and perpendicular, like a piece of a blade. Repairs knew that Unicron had gotten his blade wedged into the wall when attempting to take AllSpark offline, so, her theory went like this: when Unicron finally managed to dislodge the blade, what if a piece got stuck in the wall? Then when he began to consume the multiverse, this shard was released from its architectural prison, just waiting to be found. But she could be wrong; after all, it was just a theory…

But that did not change the fact that these sweepers were somewhere they did _not_ belong. Her feline light blue optics temporarily widened in horror at the prospect of being so carelessly found, before narrowing into defiant horizontal slits. She felt AllSpark stir slightly in her oral cavity, the gentle movement finalising her decision. There was no time to sneak out peacefully, leaving them with only one option. This time – they fight!

"I know. But I think something's wrong. You heard him yelling didn't you? Unicron never cries out, his victims yes, but not him. Also look, the door's not fully locked. Unicron only opens it to let in one of his 'guests'" The shudder on the younger sweeper's form punctuated the final word with two apostrophes. "And you heard the knocking, that means someone's in there!"

"Fine!" his older companion snapped. "Go and suffer Unicron's wrath! On your helm be it though!"

Repairs let out a guttural snarl, feral and full of fury. Audio receptors flat against her helm, she held tight to her precious load, feeling the rush of energy and loyalty as in flowed through her fuel lines. Surrender was not an option.

There was a scrambling in the dark – light having gone out with Unicron's spark. Shadow claws skittered nervously over the unhallowed walls where so many had met their end in a painful demise. The unnamed sweeper was trying (and failing) to not think of this fact. His spark pounded in his chest as the shadows pooled around him. The tension and apprehension was almost unbearable. Where was Unicron, and why hadn't he attacked him yet? His previous bravado was quickly dissipating in the room of nightmares that somehow leered down at him.

His footsteps grew louder and they came closer to Repairs' hiding place. Both maternal and predatory instincts kicked, overriding her senses, dominating her thought tracks. All that sounded was a hushed **ching** as sixteen, serrated, shining claws extended from her prepared royal blue paws. Speed was of the essence here.

The sweeper stopped. He stared at the bright blue optics that burned through the darkness, through his spark plates and into his spark. His gaze shifted beyond, fear clenching his spark as his realized just how huge the silhouetted chassis attached to those optics that were filled with so much hatred. The optics still burned, as a deep, low, growl slipped out of the creature. He screamed.

Repairs looked down at her offline prey. She lifted her right paw out of his chamber, examining the spilt droplets of dark energon that slid down her claws. The purple fluid dripped to her floor, carelessly, and simply, the same way she disposed of the filthy vermin that she stood on.

"FRAG!"

Repairs shot up her helm to stare incredulously at the senior sweeper.

"Help! Help!" Came his pained cries. "Attackers! Invaders! Defend yourselves!" He raved.

Repairs pounced on the mech, slicing off his helm with a single paw, letting him join his colleague on the floor. But she knew, before he even hit the panels, it was too late.

Calls echoed around the once thought impenetrable stronghold, each one a scream of panic and uncertainty. "Attackers! Defend yourselves! Fight!"

Repairs snarled. Those fools, why did they have to come? A thousand stellar cycles of painstakingly cautious planning and preparing, and waiting, wasted! All because of those two idiots, the angry thought clouding her vision. No matter she thought, shaking off her worries with a wry smile, spark pounding as the surge of energy met from the top of her helm to the tip of her tail, the rest will be joining their master soon enough.

Screams echoed all around, soon silenced by Repairs' quick blows of her knife like claws. She ploughed through the masses, tearing and ripping with all her power, an unstoppable force of determination and merciless fury. Clash – one lost his helm. Blam – another lost his legs, before his pleas for mercy were extinguished with a blow that shattered his chamber and tore his spark. The floors turned violet with the rivers of dark energon that flowed from freshly mutilated frames.

Some tried to fight back, but neither cannon fire nor the sharpest of blades could stop this long tailed angel of death. The rest tried to run, to hide, but filled with her lust for destruction Repairs sniffed them out and took care of them. She would not allow anything that bore Unicron's corruption to remain. Anything like that was a threat to AllSpark, and must be eliminated.

Seeing the brighter light approach as she decreased the distance between the two invaders and the main gate, only strengthened Repairs' resolve. She switched AllSpark to her tail with a single flick, catching the sparkling neatly, curling her tail around her vulnerable form. Another sweeper tried to shoot at Repairs, but missed, his sight impaired by the deep gash in his forehead, from when he tripped and fell on a fellow fallen soldier's sword in retreat. Repairs turned and launched herself at him, snapping his backstrut with a snap of her dente. She landed on all pedes, charging forward, removing the remaining survivors from the equation. Dark energon splattered the walls, staining them permanently, a reminder to all who passed by, that Repairs was not a cybercat to mess with.

She lept over a final barricade, a fallen column that burned as dark as Unicron's optics had. She felt the flames lick her belly, as hot a new star, but she did not notice the sting of pain as she hit the ground on the other side. The collision bolted through her frame, almost tripping her up as she raced to the open door, aiming to reach the main gate, the one no more than forty feet away from secured safety. But what met her optics froze her joints, locking in place as Repairs skidded to a burning halt.

In the smoky cloud of dust, stood a shadow. It was huge, almost as high as Unicron, who had been thirty feet tall. Long claws meant for slashing, hung from its twisted servos. Its frame was bulky, so it would not win a fight involving flexibility. Power, on the other servo – it would win through pure brute strength. Repairs knew she had the brains to defeat this final enemy, but would she have the brawn?

"You won't get through." The cover cleared as the sweeper uttered the statement, his round violet, violent optics glowing with confidence. "I'll make sure of that."

Repairs sized up his well scarred, battle hardened bulk with a weary optic. The sheer devastation she brought in her wake had affected her too. She felt the throbbing ache of her hydraulics from the non-stop action, begging her to rest. Her processors flashed up warnings of lost energon, and the essential need to conserve the liquid energy. There was a deep gash along her shoulder, where a nameless sweeper had torn through armoured plating and circuits with his sword. She had returned the favour by removing his snarling helm.

Repairs was running on a burst of survival instincts and anger, a buzz with no known countdown. She would have to deal with the confrontation quickly, and lethally. She gently lowered her tail to the ground, AllSpark with it, before rolling the motionless sparkling into a safe corner. The sweeper grinned.

"Are you ready?"

Repairs growled. ::I was protoformed ready!::

The sweeper roared and charged at the cybercat. He threw a swipe at her helm, which missed her by millimetres as she ducked. The steel tipped claws hit the rutted courtyard with a clang. Repairs snapped her dente around nearby ankle, hoping the trick would work a second time around. She tore through several fuel lines – four minor, one major – tasting the polluted purple energon that squirted down her throat.

A blaster was pulled out of the sweeper's substance, his dermas twisted as he shot off half of Repairs twice ringed tail, melting the leaking end, thus staunching the wound. Distracted by the sizzling agony, Repairs did not notice the oncoming servo until it tore from her belly upwards, stopping by luck a short distance from her throbbing spark chamber. She evened the field by swiping at the sweeper's waist plating, savouring his delicious howl of pain.

Seeing an opportunity, she seized his ankle even harder, twisting his circuits even more. There was a creak of hydraulics as she ever, so, slowly, pulled at his stabilizing servo, metal tearing as she gripped with all the might of pedes. The sweeper clawed and stabbed at his feline nemesis, not accepting it was too late. The sound of popping filled the area, his limb detaching support by support at the socket.

"AAAARGH!" He cried, the ripping sensation filling his CPU in desperate pain. The stabilizing servo was flung through the air and hit a wall with a meaty thud. The sweeper hit the floor screaming in limitless hysteria.

Repairs pounced. With a flash of purpled white, she sank her carnivorous dente into his neck. He clawed desperately at her injured shoulder, but she ignored the tearing and kept a firm hold. Royal purple dark energon spilled from her jaws, until finally, with a single resigned gurgle, the sweeper tensed then relaxed into the welcoming arms of death. The last sweeper was offline.

Repairs, unable to take the nagging strain any longer, fell on top of her fallen prey. Exhausted, she glanced over her injured shoulder to the miniature, sticky, wet pile of sparkling. Weary from the fight for survival, she dragged her heavy weight upwards, and to AllSpark. She carefully picked up her ward in her energon stained jaws, then carried her precious cargo to the hidden portal. She looked back at the carnage she left behind, the fortress reeking of the smell of mindless slaughter. This was a memory that would haunt them for the rest of their lives, she thought with sadness. Mission accomplished, she walked through the gap in time.

It was over, there was peace. Now, it was time to go home.

Something slithered in the dark of the massacred palace. Smooth scales slid over a window ledge, cautious enough to miss the broken glass in the shattered window pane. The reptilian optics had seen all from the shadows. Unicron's (supposed) offlining. Repairs' destructive attack. And the AllSpark's great escape. The pipe like mass hit the floor, and Silence's fangs twisted into malevolent smirk as a single drop of cyber venom splashed on the floor. A blackened forked glossa slid out of his oral cavity. He could taste something in the air. It was called… victory.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review! Reviews encourage me to both write and type faster, so get reviewing.<p>

(Free cookies for reviewers)


	6. A Genesis Part 4

Oh, I seriously can not believe I've finnished this! My exams are over. NO MORE REVISION! So I took this as an oppotunity to finish this chapter (and miniplot). AT last i can more onto my other character plots! Megatron, Starscream clones, OP team, Sentinel, Decepticons, Sari, and many more! Forgotten Heroes is back in the present! Longest chapter so far, yay!

Please Review! :D It makes me very happy!

* * *

><p><span>A Genesis Part 4<span>

Repairs nuzzled AllSpark caringly. The cyan sparkling looked up at her spark companion. A thousand stellar cycles had passed since that fateful solar cycle where Unicron had been punished for his heinous machinations, a hundred stellar cycles of peace and self-healing.

::Are you sure you're ready for this?::

She faked a smile ::Repairs, I was sparked ready!::

AllSpark stepped off the glider; every sensor was on fire with anticipation. She had found a way to control her limitless powers – song, and dance.

Repairs watched, tail wagging excitedly. This was it, Unicron had destroyed the multiverse – now AllSpark was going to create a new one.

AllSpark shut down her sight leaving her blind, relying on her three other senses, hearing, smell, and touch. One by one, she shut them down, becoming more and more defenceless with every beep. Finally, and reluctantly, she shut down her taste. No outside influence could be allowed to disturb her now. Calmly her wings drooped, feeling every tender sensor in her body powered down, preparing for the surge of energy that would rip through her chassis. Finally it was over, the only thing working was her processor, but that was only registering the singular musing in her mind. She felt detached, but if this worked out, it would only be temporarily.

White symbols glowed faintly, just across her spark plates, before attacking viciously across her chest plates and wings. Repairs stared in shock as the shapes travelled around to her servos and pedes. AllSpark vented, helm drooping in relaxation. Slowly her dermas parted, letting out a slowly resonating note. Energy crackled across her chassis as celestial sounding music began to fill the air. Repairs just sat there adoringly at AllSpark as she began to sing.

"Please, give me the strength to carry on,

I just can't be the only one,

A new life from an old one made,"

The melody grew in tempo, almost becoming seemingly happy as the beat picked up its pace.

"Till time is as it should,

Bring laughter and people to rejoice,

As I create with my voice."

She flipped backwards, wings flicking as a blissful smile cracked her faceplate in two.

"Don't stop me now, don't ask me how,

Sing out the stars,

Don't stop me now, don't ask me how

Dance to these bars."

Time and space burst into existence with a burst of twirling rainbow light that spun around the dancing AllSpark, entwining itself around her luminescent, hieroglyphic clad limbs. She could feel the wave of power seeping into her essence, forming an invisible partner that linked with every one of her co-ordinated movements, an unseen participant in the choreography of creation. It was living, breathing ecstasy. But she still sang.

"Let the light shine down,

Don't end this now,

Move my pedes to the beat,

I know I can accomplish this feat,

Let life be all around,

Let laughter be unbound.

Don't stop me now, don't ask me how,

Sing out the stars,

Don't stop me now, don't ask me how

Dance to these bars."

The sky lit up with countless stars, so bright and colourful. She pivoted on a silver pede, before lifting the other golden one to kick in the air, nearly smacking herself in the faceplate. She hopped twice, before blasting in an upwards direction, swooping in a loop the loop.

"Let there be life for all of time,

And let me continue this rhyme,

Don't let it end, oh no,

Cos' I won't let it go,

Bring on the planets."

Her command was instantly obeyed, the giants of space bursting into life, each and every one barren of sentient light, giving opportunity to the possibility of evolution. After a pleased grin at her achievement, she returned to the chorus.

"Don't stop me now, don't ask me how,

Sing out the stars,

Don't stop me now, don't ask me how

Dance to these bars.

Now my song is over,

I now know my name,

It's no longer a game,

Cos' I just know in my spark

My name is Skydancer AllSpark!"

She finished with a high, rising note that was sonic enough that only the eager feline Repairs could hear it. A tidal wave of energy shot through the multiverse, replicating the first universe from which she sang.

Joy rushed through her systems; she could feel the linkage of life. She could feel every creature in existence, from the smallest insect to the largest tree. Her spark began to beat in time will the pulse of the multiverse. She had never felt so online, to know all, to see all, to feel all, to _hear _all. The stars sang back to her, the planets danced in their orbits. This was power, this was knowledge. So much strength, and energy and peace. It had no comparison.

How could she begin to describe the rush, the thrill, and the sheer and utter power that surged through her CPU? But it was too much, uncontrollable. She needed to dominate it, for it was trying to lead her, to control her. Control was a quality that could not be lost to her. All this life force, this energy, it was dangerous. Sighing, she triple-locked the hidden strength, feeling it leave her like water down the drain. Brightened symbols began to fade into the background, sensors once again booting up, sight and hearing returning to her helm.

Repairs just sat there, right in front of her, helm cocked the only way she could – as stupid looking as possible. ::Mistress, so, you have now chosen a name?:: She scratched behind her triangular audio sensor.

::Yes Repairs, Skydancer. I like it, it suits me, I love the sky and I used my powers through dance. Besides, it's pretty.::

::This is a sign of a new era Skydancer. With Primus offline, this is _your_ multiverse, and you are its AllSpark.::

Skydancer smiled wryly, revealing a defiantly pointed fang. ::Indeed. All hail me.::

* * *

><p>"Alpha I need back up!" Skydancer screamed down the commlink.<p>

Alpha Trion picked up the call instantly. "Yes Skydancer, just hang on a little while longer. I'll be with you in a nanoklik."

He barrelled through the herds of sweepers, shooting down all in his path. The enemy fell left and right, the remainder dispersed by his blaster. All the other Primes were busy combating the others. That was the problem with sweepers, they weren't online, so they were 'fragging hard to offline' as Nexus Prime so often stated. When he wasn't helping Skydancer with her practical jokes – which were never humorous – except to them. Alpha kept focus on the co-ordinates AllSpark sent him, and his own position. He'd be there soon.

Right about… now!

"Took your time didn't you Alpha Trion?"

He grinned. "Oh, full designation – I must be in trouble."

"Hah, hah." Came back the sniping sarcastic laugh. "Just shoot the slaggin' sweepers Alpha."

"As you wish… Commander." Whispering the last word into her audio receptor.

The look Skydancer gave him would have frozen a star. Or offlined a sweeper charge. Maybe even chased off Unicron. Never the less, a barrage of shadow bullets soon shot out the possibility of any biting conversion. For now, they were all business.

Alpha Trion raised his blaster over their temporary barricade, his careful shots taking off twenty helms. AllSpark joined in, turning the dark blue hammer into a gun as large as she was. Alpha Trion temporarily watched in amusement as little Skydancer struggled to heft the would-be blaster against her shoulder. Taking aim, she pulled the mighty trigger, and that was when Pit broke loose.

Clear, sparking, crackling lightening sparked across the pocket marked battlefield, taking out entire legions of enemy troopers. However the recoil took the seriousness out of the situation. The combination of a tiny youngling, and a huge cannon (there was no other way to describe it) meant Skydancer AllSpark shot back thirty feet, colliding with a metamorphic rock – quadruple her size – that cracked upon impact.

"Ow!" Skydancer rubbed her backstrut, wincing at the dented plating. One of her wings had bent slightly, twisting forwards from the crash. She ignored to pain, it wasn't anything new to her, as many sweepers had aimed for her wings, knowing just how sensitive they are, due to the essential sensors which helped her fly.

"Till all are one!" Came the thirteen Primes' (Plus AllSpark's) legendary battle cry. Alpha Trion peered over the rock/shelter observing the other twelve Primes as they attacked the dark deity's followers. Even Repairs had joined into the fray. She hopped over the occasional sweeper before kicking his faceplate in with a jerk of her back stabilizing servos.

Ever since she got the upgrade that gave her a 'bot chassis, she had been practising fighting in her none four legged, none tailed altmode. Those not familiar with Repairs would say she was the first 'bot with a beast mode, when in fact it was the other way around. She was a beast with a 'bot mode.

The battle was victorious, only a few injuries, the sweepers had been taken care of, whilst all of the planet's indigenous organic inhabitants had been evacuated from their home immediately – AllSpark's orders. The true victim had been the remote little planet. It was such a shame; it would take many stellar cycles, before the damage could be even remotely undone,

Yet, somehow, despite the mass destruction, these curious little organics were grateful. Somehow, they always were. It was unbelievable. AllSpark had just apologized to for the damage done during the heat of the battle, and for any possible emotional trauma the locals had experienced, and yet the leader's reaction was, well…

"Oh great and omnipresent AllSpark, do not apologize for these minor consequences" He dismissed the 'minor consequences' with a flick of his purple amphibious hand. That is if you could call the destruction of entire planet's ecosystems 'minor'. "Had you not been here, why, we would have been wiped out! It is our race's greatest honour that you should come to our rescue, in our darkest hour! Ma-tanae! Ma-tanae!" He waved his yellow arms in the air, hopping from one webbed foot to the other, his royal dress flapping up and down like a bird preparing to take fight.

"No, no. There's no need to thank me." Skydancer shook her helm vigorously. "I was merely doing my duty, it was no burden, nor was it draining upon my time." She smiled, before gesturing behind her. "If anyone should be thanked, it would be my fellow companions." The thirteen Primes straightened up at their mention. "It is only thanks to them that I could help at all, they did most of the work. They could be injured severely at any moment in this crusade against Unicron, maybe even go offline. But despite all this danger, they would still gladly put themselves at risk, even though they could quit at any time. I am proud to serve beside them as a fellow soldier and –" White optics softened behind a dark blue mask as she turned to look at them. "I can't think of any 'bots more worthy to call friends."

King Kh'neru looked up at the youngling with a small knowing smile, having ceased his joyous jubilations. He walked up to the thirteen primes, dress trailing in the dust of the aftermath, a toothy grin painted onto his bulbous head, his bulging rosy eyes never blinking in the dim yellow light of their solar system's tiny star. His approach was trustworthy, but still he was wary – for these mighty warriors were older than his entire species, and they deserved the highest dosage of respect that he and his people could offer. It was the least they could do to show their gratitude he thought as he looked up, awed by their sheer power and size. Finally remembering to breathe, he bowed the upper half of his body, so low it looked as though he was about to fall over.

"Oh thank you great and mighty warriors!" He gasped for breath, having held it in the heartfelt appraisal. "My people are eternally in your debt! Ma-tanae! Ma-tanae!"

Nexus Prime tilted his helm to whisper questionably in Vector Prime's (the guardian of time and space) audio receptor. "What's all this about 'Ma-tanae'?

Vector Prime clicked his glossa, apparently annoyed with Nexus Prime's ignorance. "It's their way of expressing gratitude, which you would know if you read the datafile Alpha Trion gave you before coming here."

"You sure? Sounds more like he's cursing us to me! You know, like one of those evil witch doctors Skydancer told us about?"

"No, you thinking of the Xanidan, their curse word is 'ma-tanu.' Vector Prime shook his helm mournfully. "And you wonder why Skydancer won't allow you to be a diplomat. You struggle to grasp different languages, and you always forget social conventions for the various species."

"True." He shrugged his shoulders, faceplate then rising to reveal a devious grin. "But you've got to admit, I am an excellent joker!"

"No. I don't"

"Eh?"

Vector Prime fought the urge to roll his optics. "You do not make any jokes that are of any comedic standard. Ever.

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I DO!"

"Your jokes are either insulting and untactful, or boring and untactful!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

"AREN'T!"

"ARE!"

Two massive servos clamped on to their meeting shoulders, yanking them quickly back, close enough for their commander officer to hiss warningly in their audio receptors:

"If you two care to finish with your petty bickering, we are to return back to our base, Cybertron! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." they muttered, ashamed at being caught out and scolded. For spark's sack, they were millions of stellar cycles old. Not protoforms only sparked only last solar cycle.

"Ahem, excuse me your highness…"

King Kh'neru met his gaze with unwavering eyes. "Yes, brave Prima, AllSpark's second in command. Of what do you wish to converse with me?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but we must leave." He copied the king's previous bow. "There are other duties we must attend to, and I'm afraid they just simply cannot wait."

King Kh'neru laced his three webbed fingers together, eyes finally closed in a thoughtful frown. He huffed, his pointed long tongue running over his wide lips in concentration, trying to find a way to express his disappointment that they would not be able join the mighty feast that had crossed his find as a way of showing their eternal gratitude, but at the same time, showing he understood the burdens of time which they so often faced.

"Of course, I understand, your lives are fraught with many a treacherous path, and full of never ending callings that must be answered." His saucer like eyes opened once more to reveal a glimmer of an idea. "We had hoped to through a feast in honour of what you had done for us today. But I think I have an idea that works for you and I."

He turned to AllSpark. "When this horrific war is over, I would like to hold the feast then." He raised his hand, a gesture for AllSpark to hold her silence longer as he saw her expression.

"I understand that you have no idea when it will, and it might wage for eons to come, which is why I will make a declaration." He nodded towards his advisor, who rushed up to his sovereign leader, both quill and paper in hand.

"Let it be forever written, that I, King Kh'neru of the Balesecons, declare that upon the finished healing of the Multiversial Guardians – after the Unicronian war has ended – no matter how many generations have passed since this glorious day – that my descendants shall hold a feast of such magnitude and endless dancing that it will be carved into history's eternal stone, in honour of every sacrifice that AllSpark and the Thirteen may have committed, no matter how small!"

His chest heaved under the orange royal dress which had been decoratively adorned in small stitched pictures of the local flora. The speech had been spoken with such vigorous power, that he was exhausted. His advisor however was still in shock at what he had written, a declaration of this like this was an oath, he had chosen a future for his people that none has expected. But the king's word was law, and he had not been exaggerating, the speech had been far too sincere to be written off as a minor promise. Both of the Balesecons looked up, wishing to gleam knowledge of their saviours' reaction from their well-known faceplates.

Everybot was frozen in place. Never had they ever expected the consequences of their heroic actions to be this. They had thought it would be a few praises, a pat on the backstrut from these organics over half their size, and a blessing. But a feast… All fourteen oral cavities dropped open with shock. Talk about a surprise.

Finding his voice, Alchemist Prime spoke first, bowing in traditional Baleseconion fashion. "We are truly honoured by your gracious behaviour, and it is a great pleasure to know of your upcoming gift. We shall look forward to the solar cycle when all these troubled times are over, and eagerly await your delicious sounding plans."

Prima smiled then clapped his servos twice. "Well, with this over, it is time we return home to Cybertron. Come on AllSpark, we've got to get you looking more presentable."

All guardians proceeded to walk to the now open and humming dimension gate. Whilst Megatronus Prime gained the ability to move through dimensions and Vector Prime through time, the others had not, hence the reason for the green glowing dimension gate.

"Wait!" King Kh'neru called out. "AllSpark, I need to tell you something of both sensitive material and great importance!"

The thirteen turned around to look at AllSpark questioningly as she sighed. She met their optics, and gave them a noncommittal shrug, her traditional gesture of dismissal. Prima returned it with a singular nod, turning back around as his comrades disappeared into green light with a hissing pop as each one felt the tugging rip of their particles, dragged forward through the fabric of the multiverse, a traditional sensation on such an unconventional method of transport.

Only Repairs lingered, hungering for her mistress's approval, which was granted with a curl of her servo, another one of AllSpark's infamous subtle gestures – signifying the command of approach.

The skittering of paws upon dirt was the only noise, as an oversized/clumsy cybercat bolted forward, her long stabilizing servos slicing through the air in each powerful bound. There was the sound of screeching metal as the virtually flying feline skidded to a finish, tips of the hidden lethal claws scouring the ground in long thin lines.

"Now," Skydancer said expectantly. "I believe you have something you wish to speak to me about."

Her wings flicked. She hadn't changed physically much since she was a sparkling – she had bulkier armour of course, in order to help her fight Unicron after he returned a bit less than a billion stellar cycles ago – but the main changes had been to her helm. She now had two small pigtailed blue antennae at the back of her helm, instead of the two golden twigs, which had turned into a band that crossed the middle of her helm, either side finishing with a rounded speaker that doubled as both a commlink, and hacking equipment.

Her height, on the other servo, was totally a different matter. She was ten feet tall, with a slim frame that emphasised her pettiness in comparison to Unicron's bulk. She was smaller than even the tiniest of sweepers, and when she fully grew, at a height of twenty one feet she would only just reach their shoulders. However the height distance had its benefits. She was the same size as King Kh'neru, and many other organics, providing a sense of equality. Also, her fighting style was based upon the flexibility of her double jointed limbs, powerful kicks, and miniscule servos to slip into the tightest of machinery when hacking.

Then there was the matter of her altmodes. Sleek and built for speed, yet perfect balanced and designed to master the toughest of terrain. Pedes resting on white wheels, and blue hubcaps, the metal precisely built with tracks, in order to grip anything from jungles to ice – the traditional treads for cybertronian 'bots were too smooth to last and were easily damaged to last on organic planets.

King Kh'neru wringed his webby fingers nervously, unable to look directly at the deity. Everyone knew how she branded her spark, injecting an immovable string of programming that prevented her from even _tapping _a mortal too hard. But, what could she want to hide, so badly that she'd go through agony for three decacycles? _NOBODY _knew why. Not even the Primes, her closest confidants. Whatever it was, it sounded dangerous, perhaps more so than Unicron. And that idea frightened him.

"What's the matter King Kh'neru?"

He jumped the childlike voice cutting through his rambling thoughts like a knife. Two bright circular beams focused on him – her optics. The king suppressed a shudder – they looked so innocent –at first glance. But they had seen evil far beyond his mortal comprehension.

"One of my priestesses…" Trailing off in memory.

"Go on."

"One of my priestesses had a vision, off the future. She said, she saw you." He finally met her burning gaze. "She told me to give you a message. To warn you."

"What did she wish for you to tell me?" Interest was piqued.

"'Beware the monster in disguise.' That's all she said."

Skydancer Allspark froze. Recognition filtered across her features, energon draining from her face plate, paling as horror poured into her optics.

King Kh'neru warily reached to her shaking servo. "AllSpark?"

She snatched back, losing her balance crashing to the dusty ground. Repairs nuzzled her mistress, checking her health, watching the injury on her back re-open, promptly placing a memo in her databanks to fix it back on Cybertron. All the while Allspark just sat there, staring at him like she'd never seen him before in her life.

Finally, snapping out of her trance, AllSpark rose to unsteady pedes, optics denying her otherwise composed nature.

"I'm fine." Her voice was quiet and distant, apparently lost in thought.

She bowed, suddenly remembering her manners. "Farwell King Kh'neru, I shall look forward to the feast, and please thank the priestess for me. I will not forget her foreboding."

It was with that final statement both sparkling and cybercat walked back through the gate to Cybertron. No doubt to greet and answer the lingering Primes eager queries.

King Kh'neru watched the green light hiss into nonexistence, before raising his rosy eyes skyward in pray. She was going to need all the help she could get.

After that day, he never saw her again.

* * *

><p>Alpha Trion paused, solemnly bowing his helm.<p>

"We had many adventures, after all, the thirteen primes were first created to help defeat Lord Unicron's ever growing threat." He began to smile wistfully. "But in times of hardship, strange, strange bonds are formed. I became AllSpark's closest bipedal friend, despite the fact it was Prima who was her second in command."

The crowd was hooked up onto his every syllable.

"Then one solar cycle, tragedy struck. Megatronus Prime betrayed us, siding with Lord Unicron, with his lust for power. The anger and hatred within him consumed his every other emotion, so he became a living furnace, flames ripping from his protoform. And, if that wasn't bad enough, using AllSpark's gift of dimension travel, Unicron gave him the ability to unmake creation." Alpha Trion looked sadly at the crowd, optical ridges knitted together morosely. "But the greatest loss of all – the greatest loss – the greatest loss of all was…" He repeated, overcome with grief. Pausing for a moment he recomposed himself. "The greatest crime of all that Megatronus Prime committed before defected to Unicron's side was offlining Solus Prime!"

His tone was tight and loud, highlighting the anger that coursed through his circuitry, whilst it crackled and bubbled silently under the ancient surface. The crowd kept watching, their processors and sparks captured by the legend which was the foundation of their species. Some aspects of the story remained true to the legend, and others not. It was this fact that kept them wanting more, especially since it appeared the myth was meeting its climax.

Alpha Trion stayed his eternal detest for Megatronus Prime (The Fallen), refusing to let even his memory divert his truth telling.

"When Allspark found out about Solus Prime's offlining, she was overcome by a great relentless grief." Another pause. "But when it truly sank in, what The Fallen had done, her optics boiled crimson, blinded by the rage that consumed her."

He frowned in confusion. "To this solar cycle, I never knew why AllSpark did what she did. She had never been one for taking revenge, so the idea of her going after The Fallen alone without a plan, it was like she'd been possessed."

* * *

><p>"AllSpark, what are you doing?"<p>

The femling in question spun around, the guilty shock at being caught obvious from her widened optics and tensed frame.

Alpha Trion laughed, forcing Solus Prime's passing from his CPU, under hopes that so had AllSpark.

"Planning another prank are -" He froze finally noticing AllSpark's optics. "- you…"

They were redder than a lunar eclipse, as red as Unicron, filled with so much emotion. Hate, betrayal, pain and a terrible anger, so great, Alpha Trion struggled to look away.

These emotions clashed and swirled in the depths of the rounded orbs, streaks of black lightening occasionally dancing across the reflective circles, representing the inner storm that tore his treasured friend from the inside out.

Whoever she was, that was not Skydancer AllSpark looking down at him. Not inside.

Alpha Trion carefully stepped forward, closing to AllSpark's fiery gaze. His right servo met the banister of the stairs, sliding over the cool metal which hummed under the intense vibrations of the now open dimension gate. A solitary pede was slowly placed upon the first step, the other upon the one above. He kept up the pattern in a slowly lengthy walk, until he met the second to top step.

AllSpark hissed, baring her glistening fangs instinctively. The out of character deity pulled back, closer and closer to the now howling dimension gate.

Alpha Trion – knowing he could do nothing – just stood there, watching helplessly as his friend's golden servo brushed against luminescent green, with optics the colour of hate.

"You will not follow me."

Her harsh voice broke the trance. It was not a request, it was command.

She turned her back, and without a single backward glance – dived forward.

"SKYDANCER!" Alpha Trion cried out, his plea lost to the room as the gate closed.

He raced forward to the control panel, clawing at the buttons, trying to find the last co-ordinates. His attempts were met by negative, aggressive bleeps.

"Scrap." He cursed, scrambling to hack into the equipment's data banks.

Failing he hit it, hopping to take out his frustration on the non-co-operative machine.

Bleep – Bleep. Came its reply as a string of data flashed up on screen. Alpha Trion slumped forward, his sigh of relief sucking the tension out of his backstrut.

Optics brightening in hope the recorder tapped the touch screen, at last bringing up the previous co-ordinates the dimension gate was prompted to use.

Bleep – Bleep. He stopped smiling.

His face turned as dark and as turbulent as the solar storm raging around their base outside.

"No…" He gasped, holding onto the panel in front of him like a sailor clings to a life ring when lost to a raging sea.

There, flashing in front of him, were the co-ordinates to the Pit: Unicron's domain.

"No,no,no,no!" Alpha Trion pawed desperately at the console. Optics now dilated in panic, digits dashing across the buttons, a mad dance of servos, all in the attempt to recall the missing AllSpark.

A stream of negative beeps answered his hopeless praying command, the screen flashing with multiple warning pop-ups. But he did not pay attention, too focused on his desperate searching to find his MIA companion.

"Warning self-destruct mode: Activated."

"WHAT!" He shrieked.

A siren went off, its drilling whining moan sounding throughout the base, with crimson lights that flashed madly as Alpha Trion stood there, just watching stunned.

"Alpha Trion, what on Cybertron is going on here?"

A broad shouldered mech stomped into the room, his silvery-white armour reinforced for any impact, with the legendary Star Saber held tight in his servo. He held the air of someone who knew who they were, and what was their position in authority – The Boss. It was Prima, the warrior of light, first sparked of the Thirteen, their powerful leader, and AllSpark's loyal second in command.

Behind him the untrustworthy Liege Maximo peered into the flashing lights and deafening panicky wails of the sirens.

He grinned revelling in the clashing red bulbs against his sickly green armour, for this was what he thrived for, the sheer chaos. Out of the Thirteen, he was the evilest. However, unlike Megatronus Prime, he was loyal – provided it was in his best interests to do so of course.

"Well?" Prima's optics were ablaze with his fury that his grieving had been interrupted by, what appeared to be, Alpha Trion's fault.

The recorder stammered and stuttered, his words tumbling and fumbling across his glossa in the race to be heard, each one dropping to the floor like a leaden balloon.

"AllSpark, she… I mean – the Pit – red optics – not normal – self-destruct – can't recall – danger – I, I…"He shook all over, shaken to the core with fear, and his helplessness. With unstable servos, he tried to convey the situation. It wasn't till he managed to get under control that he pointed to the dimension gate with a solitary digit.

"AllSpark." He whispered.

Prima froze, realisation dawning. His arms uncrossed and dropped lifelessly to his sides.

She wouldn't, would she?

He stood there swaying in shock, otherwise motionless, like a corpse. It seemed fitting, since it felt like a part of him had offlined. They'd already lost Solus Prime to Megatronus Prime, would they now loose AllSpark to Lord Unicron?

Something inside flicked the on switch.

No, they would not!

Prima spun around, shouting, "Liege Maximo, go and get the others ready for battle!" He saw Liege Maximo's expression. "NOW!"

Grabbing Alpha Trion arm he growled, "Alpha, you and I need to deal with the deactivation gate, see if we can save it before it self-destructs." Alpha Trion just stared at him CPU still in a daze. Prima growled again, clenching onto the recorder's skinny wrists, dragging him forward, so close their nasal ridges almost touched. "Alpha Trion, I am just as upset as you are, but Skydancer needs us, and if that dimension gate explodes, we've got no chance of saving her." He sighed, meeting Alpha Trion's optics. "Alpha Trion, if you even consider yourself Skydancer's friend, then you will help me – now!"

The final exclaimed word powered up Alpha Trion's logic circuits. He nodded, sprinting up the steps, Prima following right behind him.

Inside Prima sighed with relief. They were already down three team members; they couldn't afford to lose any more mech power.

The screen flashed with the countdown, sirens and lights still flashing, only now the room was turning a dangerous bright indigo.

The two mechs stood there, the unspoken question hovering in the air like stench from a decomposing corpse: Would they be able to stop it in time?

Alpha dropped to his knees, clawing at the smooth edges of the box that acted as the main processor. As the sound of chipping digits droned into his hearing, Prima knew this method wasn't fast enough – they were running out of time. His huge servo clamped onto his slimmer junior's shoulder, feeling the feral vibrations of struggle as Alpha Trion tried to pull free.

"Please, let me help."

All it took was a glance upon Alpha Trion's face, for Prima to realise just how scared they _both_ were. Whilst they could manage physically without AllSpark, emotionally, the trauma of her loss would haunt they sparks for the rest of their existence. She had always been they, whether causing mischief, or even giving orders, it was the certainty that she would always be there, that had given them the courage and strength they needed continuously.

"Please!"

Alpha Trion moved silently out of the way. Prima pulled out the Star Saber from its subspace pocket, his grip tightening on the hilt. If he was wrong, they would all be lost. So he prayed. He prayed to Primus, the one he had been named from, the one whose empty shell lay in its final resting place, the centre of Cybertron. Please, he prayed, please if you can hear me, help us!

All that could be heard was the shattering of glass, and screaming tear of suddenly delicate metal. Alpha Trion stared, unable to see and accept the horrifying sight that met his optics. He tried to speak, but was struck dumb. After many attempts, he finally managed to gasp in a strangled whisper, "What have you done?"

The dimension gate's main processor sparked and shot out thin twisting tongues of fire; and there, sat in the middle of the destruction – embedded deep into the circuitry – was the Star Saber. The siren dwindled into silence, and blinking crimson lights returned to dull flowing saffron.

Prima turned and began to walk to the exit, "If the gate self-destructed, we would have no chance of rescuing AllSpark. This way we can fix it, instead of having to start from the beginning, which would take too long."

Alpha Trion looked at the retreating backstrut like he was an idiot. "Solus Prime is offline, without her, the job would take twice as long."

The door opened with a disheartened hiss, as Prima turned his helm back, a mirthless smile upon his faceplate. "Then we better work fast then."

It took the remaining eleven Primes, one solar cycle, two megacycles and forty seven cycles to get the now smoking dimension gate partially operational again. Each and every 'bot of them had been working non-stop around the clock, and they were filthy and tired.

But, most curiously, Repairs was hiding something from them, something placed deep within her subspace pocket. However, when confronted about her mysterious secret, she just wrote with her tail – just in case. And that was all they could pry about the matter, no amount of bribery, nor could pleading, or reasoning persuade the clamped up cybercat to divulge her secret. So, in the end they just gave up.

After all, it didn't matter. The main focus was that the dimension gate was now fixed, the eleven Primes were armed to the dente, and their sparks were baying for enemies' energon.

Prima stood strong in front of the remains of the legendary warriors, chest plate out, servos on hips, and optics burning cold with vengeful retribution. This raid was more than just another mission, another duty. This, time it was personal. One their own was offline. Another was a traitor. And their leader was deep in enemy territory without back up. And he would be damned if he was just going to stand by and let Lord Unicron take another of their companions!

Not again.

"Today, I stand before you, not as your superior, or your leader, but as a fellow soldier, and friend. Our joint friend – Skydancer – is in terrible danger. We know not why she chose to disobey every rule she has ever made about taking revenge, and thinking logically before taking action, and even always having back up. But this I do know. I will not just stand by and wait for the news of her suffering to reach our audios. I am going to go and get AllSpark, and I will bring her home! Where she belongs – with us!" He punched the air with an upwards fist. "Now, who's with me?"

Alpha Trion stepped forward. "I am."

Vector, Amalgamous, Alchemist and Espionage Prime joined him, voices blurred in unison. "I am."

Nexus Prime cracked his knuckles, the sound ringing like gunshots. "I am."

Repairs launched herself to Prima's pedes, her silent optics doing all the talking for her.

All that remained was Liege Maximo. The Primes looked at him expectantly, the final cog. He smirked, unspoken plotting spinning in his CPU. After a cycle he spoke, in rich dark dulcet tones, the smugness visible. "I am."

Thankful, Prima tried to speak. But Alpha Trion barged past, interrupting that plan. "Well what are we waiting for 'bots? AllSpark needs us!" He said, unaware to Prima's incredulous gaze.

Everybot followed Prima's shocked lead (except for Repairs Prime – she was too busy following Alpha Trion). This change in character was unbelievable, and almost as dramatic as AllSpark's. The Recorder was normally so quiet, thoughtful, words before action, and yet here he was planning to go in practically guns blazing.

But he wasn't the only one who had been affected; the normally jovial Nexus Prime was seething with grief and sadness at Solus Prime's death. Vector Prime was spark broken at Megatronus Prime's betrayal, and Liege Maximo was much more scheming than before. It appeared the fellowship that held them together was beginning to unravel.

One by one they went through the dimension gate, wincing at every click and screech of the machinery's struggled efforts. Turns out, stabbing Star Sabers through a console isn't good for the equipment. A bright idea at the time, but now, not so much.

"If we go offline because of this thing, I swear to Primus I will make Prima's afterlife a living Pit." Muttered Nexus Prime to Vector Prime, and all he did in return was smile.

On arrival, weapons were out, and hiding places were found and chosen – the giant columns were the preferred choice. They tensed digits on triggers, servos on blades, ready for anything that came their way.

Prima gestured to the others. ::On the count of three, we jump out, and attempt to offline any sweepers nearby.::

::Yes Sir!::

::One, two, three!::

They leapt out, prepared to be destroyed for their friend, not even Lord Unicron himself could…

"Holy Scrap."

The weapons weren't necessary, and neither was there a need to be silent as Espionage Prime demonstrated. The minicon saboteur stepped forward, something crunching as his pede came down. He looked and recoiled in shock, crashing into Amalgamous Prime hurriedly.

"What is that thing?"

Amalgamous Prime magnified the image in his CPU. "It appears to be half an optic. My best guess is that AllSpark has been here."

"Gee, you _think?_"

"If you think that's impressive look ahead." Said Alchemist Prime.

The ancient Primes did so, only to gasp in horror. It had been a massacre.

The walls were painted purple, as the hideously coloured liquid dried on the crumbling walls, a holy masterpiece of death. The prettiest of swirls had come from the screams and torture of nameless sweepers. Across the mighty columns lay jagged slashes of hate, rage, and grieve, carved from the twist of a double-edged blade through their chassis, their cries of mercy refused with two crimson, unfeeling optics.

Walls may not have ears, but they needed no mouth to tell of the horrors that they had seen that solar cycle.

However, despite the others horror, Alpha Trion remained spookily undeterred. "Well let's go then."

Repairs was quick on his heels, determined to keep up at all costs. She remained in feline mode, an assurance that her 'bot mode would be fully rested for battle. Besides she was in no mood for flips, clever cuts, or precise servos. She wanted to rip, and tear, and feel the lifeblood of a sweeper's crushed helm slipping through her jaws. It was safe to say she was in a violent mood, provided it was out of her audio range.

Prima hurried forward attempting to give the impression of leadership, and Alpha Trion let him, acknowledging his leader's rightful place at the front.

The journey was continued in silence, both tense and awkward. Weapons and sensors at the ready, despite the lack of enemies, AllSpark had taken care of that previously. The deeper into the Pit, the more thoughtless devastation they saw. Massacred chassis thrown carelessly across the floors, piling up at the sides of dark energon stained walls, those left with an intact faceplate showed the pure terror they felt in the final moments of their life. There was an uneasy stillness in the air, hotter an the current-less vents of the now unattended forges of their WMDs – it burned into the back of their processors, causing paranoia and wariness to mingle and waltz in ways they never should. And all the while, their blades remained the traditional dull – shining blades gave away your position.

**CRASH!**

They spun around, blasters at the ready only to see a smirking Liege Maximo, and a fallen shield next to him, still spinning on its edge. It almost appeared to hover in the distance betwixt the wall and the Prime's spindly pede. It was dripping purple.

"What on Cybertron do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us offlined?"Alchemist Prime snarled.

He leant forward placing a digit on his comrade's dermas. "Shush, listen." As they did he grinned. "The lights are on – but, nobody's home."

"What do you mean?" Asked Nexus Prime, already half knowing the answer.

"Do you honestly believe that with that much noise, we wouldn't be heard? Can't you feel it?" He looked up at a shredded shell, impaled upon a banner above him. "This place, it's gone. We're the only ones left online in this infested Pit."

They froze at that ominous thought.

"He's right." They jumped at Alpha Trion's voice. "Normally the Pit feels draining, cold, like it's full of all the misery in existence. Now; it's just empty."

Prima frowned. "I know that AllSpark is a formidable opponent on the battlefield, after all, we've all seen what she turns into." They all nodded. "But do you really think she could it really be possible for Skydancer to do… all of this?"

"Possibly." The sound of Vector Prime's voice made the warriors jump. He hadn't spoken since Megatronus' betrayal, and the loss of Solus Prime, for had been grieving both incidents. For his friend in his hunt for greed and power, he had become: One of the Fallen.

Onwards they continued, deeper and deeper they went, seeing more gore and destruction littering their paths as they drew closer and closer to the core of the Pit. Until finally, the ground stopped, halting in front of a massive wall. It was a chamber. Vector Prime stepped forward, closing his servo around a cold smooth valve, turning it sharply, and stood patiently, waiting for the symbols to fade, and the door to open.

Several lights lit up inside, one by one, a the two mighty doors parted without a single creak, revealing in the periphery, was a bright orange throne. And there, sitting right in the middle was…

"SKYDANCER!" Alpha Trion screamed, bolting towards the chained form. As he drew near he almost screamed again.

The little femling raised her helm; the only item not punctured by Unicron's cruelly barbed chains. Liquid Ometician dripped from her wounds, down upon a tortured protoform, and with her spark plates missing, it was easy the see the pathetic, miniscule glimmer of a spark in her chamber. She was fading, and fast.

Alpha Trion grabbed his friend's cold servo, wincing at the bite of freezing slickness. Her optics were gone, yet somehow the two hollow holes somehow conveying her regret, misery and pain.

"Spark." He jumped at Alchemist Prime's outcry.

"Indeed," agreed Liege Maximo. "Looks like Unicron has had enough. But that merely raises another question, where is he?"

"Alpha, I think that you need to have a look of this, I have reason to believe this is more along your line of expertise." Alchemist Prime said, looking at the area around his pedes.

The Recorder looked down in fascinated horror. He knew that symbol; AllSpark had shown it to him before, it was… "The Immortal's symbol for banishment." No reaction. "It binds an Immortal – like Lord Unicron or AllSpark – so they can't use their powers. They go into this dimension – a tiny one, some kind of non-existing plain – where their powers are rendered useless, and, of course, without their powers, they can't escape, it's the perfect trap."

Nexus Prime growled. "Why hasn't AllSpark used it before? Why did she create us, to help fight Lord Unicron, when she could just _**magic**_ up this, this, _**symbol**_ and sent that energon sucking _**LEECH**_, somewhere _**ELSE**_!"

Alpha Trion knelt down, tracing the smouldering indentations in the tiles. "Because it's not guaranteed to work. Even if she did complete it, the power it would take to complete it…" His helm bowed. "It's a last resort," his palm slammed into a curve. "Because the ritual normally takes two fully powered Immortals to perform it, any less, and the effort could offline them. She never did it, because it would destroy her." He looked up. "She's offlining."

"Wait, how is that possible. She is an Immortal, the species got the name from their lifespan – therefore she can't go offline!" Said Espionage Prime.

"To continue to remain online, she needs a source of key energy, normally stored in her spark. The ritual drains her of that key energy – without it she goes offline."

"Can't we just, refuel her by some means?"

"No Prima, we could not just refuel her. This energy is not replaceable, not like energon, it's the very essence of her spark. There's nothing that we can do." He turned away. "We cannot save her. She's going to join Primus in the Well any cycle now; and there's absolutely nothing we can do."

"Are you absolutely sure we cannot help at all? Isn't there something we can – argh! Why did you do that Repairs?"

The cybercat unclamped her dente from around Vector Prime's ankle. The azure optics shuttered patiently, gazing up at her bedfellows. Her tail flicked lazily, before pulling a faceted sphere from the subspace in her back, placing it on the ground between her paws, waiting for the situation to click.

"What have you got there Repairs?"

She rolled it forward with her nose, until it bounced against Alpha Trion's pedes. He bent down picking it up, spinning it around, sliding his digits over every facet. It was hard and sturdy in his hands, yet it seemed to hum and crackle, as though it was alive. It was transparent, with a slight blue tint, but not enough to hide the chrome spherical frame, with a symbol etched across every centimetre. He could not recognise it – for the simple reason he had never seen before in his entire lifecycle – but had the limited knowledge enough to know it was of Immortal origin.

"Repairs, I understand you want to help AllSpark, but I am sorry, but I cannot see how this is going to help us."

A flood of images filled his CPU: AllSpark looking at some schematics, Repairs collecting materials, the childish duo building something together, until finally it came to an incredibly short video.

"This Spark Carrier is currently my most valuable possession. I'm entrusting you with its safekeeping Repairs." She smiled sadly, petting her feline. "If anything happens to me; you are to give it to Alpha Trion. It will ensure my spark doesn't extinguish, and I will remain online in a sense, until the damage to my chassis has been healed." She sighted. "The activation code is 'The Twin Princes' and all Alpha Trion has to do is place it near my spark chamber, and say the code. The Spark Carrier will do the rest."

The image faded into blackness, bringing Alpha Trion into the present. He looked at the 'Spark Carrier' in his servos, unsure of his next action. But it was the nuzzle to his pede that made his decision. If he were to anything, he would save his friend. He owed her that much. Besides, it wasn't like it was going to be permanent.

"Make way." The remaining primes quickly shifted. Approaching the mock-throne, he looked down at his still friend, optics shuttering in pity. "Please, don't leave us; don't leave me." She didn't look at him. "Is this really the only way? Isn't there something else we can do? Please!"

A new message appeared in his mind. An image of the AllSpark hammer, and a simple message: Take it.

"Skydancer, please, don't think like that. You'll need it one solar cycle, and when you do…"

Another message: Not permanently, just look after it until I come back, okay?

"Of course Skydancer, I will take good care of it; until you get it back that is." Talking of it like it was a long trip made it easier.

Espionage Prime dragged the Stormbringer out of its far flung corner, struggling as its weight matched him equally, perhaps even more.

Alpha Trion sighed, then whispered "The Twin Princes."

The almost sphere hummed and bleeped into life, the front facets spreading apart, and opening in his servos. A zip of energy crackled over the inner frame, as it vibrated into working order. Thin tendrils of light extended towards AllSpark's dimming spark, until they made contact. The Spark Carrier then began to pulse in time to the quiet, but steady rhythm of AllSpark's life source, tightening its hold upon that glowing orb.

Alpha Trion's only warning was Skydancer's weak gasp, as the spark was gently pulled out of her chamber, the mysterious symbol imprinted in its centre. It was tugged into the metal frame, and finally the Spark Carrier closed, hiding the spark in its tender embrace. The facets glowed with the power, which filled the internal systems, until it became opaque, hiding the machinery that kept AllSpark online.

A message materialised in the Primes' helms: Thank you, you made my lifecycle the happiest I have ever been, and could have wished for; my crazy, mad, battle family. Don't ever forget me, because I will never forget you. Goodbye, I love you.

The tortured shell faded into a dry, empty shade of grey, her helm slumping forward as she headed towards the peaceful slumber of the offline, held onto reality only by the precious machine in Alpha Trion's servos. Finally, after a lifetime of fighting she was free.

* * *

><p>Alpha Trion clenched tightly to the Magnus hammer, his voice cracking with emotion. "After that, our friendship broke down. Liege Maximo betrayed us, breaking Vector Prime's spark. The others scattered to the stars, leaving only Alchemist Prime, Repairs Prime, and I, to create the Cybertronian race, with AllSpark's energy of course. However, Alchemist Prime grew restless, and wished to track down Liege Maximo, to punish him for his crimes. I have not seen him since, but I feel in my spark he has succeeded. Unfortunately, none of the other Primes visit; and even Vector Prime prefers to hover outside the boundaries of reality. Eventually Repairs Prime grew sick with the separation from her mistress, and to ease her longing, chose to go into modified stasis until AllSpark's return. This leaves only me, the last of the Thirteen Primes on Cybertron, to watch over this planet."<p>

He smiled. "The title Magnus is a memory of AllSpark's command over us Prime's, and is consequently bequeathed with the AllSpark, or as it is now known, the Magnus Hammer, for safekeeping until AllSpark's joyous return."

Swiftdrift raised a servo again. "When will she return?"

When Alpha Trion looked at him, his ancient optics were full of so much pain and suffering, that he felt guilty for asking.

"I do not know."

* * *

><p>The prehistoric Recorder was now back in the present, his sorrowful musings quickly turning to uncertainty. After so long, and the fact he did not protest when the High Council decided to launch the AllSpark through a SpaceBridge, could she have forgiven him? But, this was no time for such questions he thought wryly. No, because all that mattered was that she was home.<p>

Thus it was with a grin on his face that Alpha Trion practically skipped to the Council Chambers; ignoring the disturbed stares of passing Autobots, uneased that such an old and respectable bot looked like he'd just gained a billion credits. But he ignored them, because all that mattered, was that AllSpark was home.

Sentinel Magnus sat down in his chair, facing the other two most politically important 'bots on Cybertron: Perceptor, their top scientist, who unnerved him with his emotionless nature (he deleted his emotions to make room for 'more processing power'). And Alpha Trion, who was far more of a threat, as he was the more vocal of the two about his dislike of Sentinel, regularly questioning his orders. Most 'bots thought he was wise, but all Sentinel saw was a 'bot too afraid to take action.

Not that he had the bearings to actually say that to Alpha Trion's faceplate.

"Well?" He demanded. "What do you two think of the situation?"

"Her predicament is most unique." Came Perceptor's computerised reply. "Until now, there has been a hundred percent certainty that no Cybertronian can survive without their spark. Seventy three percent of her chassis has been destroyed, and we possess zero point zero zero one two percent of knowledge about her past. I do not feel comfortable with making a decision until I possess more data."

In other words, he had no idea. Sentinel Magnus scowled, turning to Alpha Trion. Oh well, let's see what the armchair critic has to say about this.

"And you?"

He laced his digits together, a secretive smile upon his aged features, the first Sentinel had ever seen other than displeasure. "She is severely injured, as Perceptor was so apt to point out. She is no threat to security in that state, and detaining her in our medbay until she is fully repaired, could provide us with valuable information for our medics, since she is a 'one of a kind case'. Also, only a Decepticon would leave a 'bot on need, especially when it is obvious to those around, that they can perform no harm."

He watched with an internal smirk, as Sentinel Magnus struggled to come to decision. The dropping of Decepticon behaviour had been deliberate, intending to convince Sentinel Magnus to help Skydancer AllSpark. That mech deplored Decepticons so much, that he would go to the greatest of lengths to avoid being compared to one. A weakness that could be exploited by those knowledgeable to use it, subtly, of course.

"I say we help her." He said arrogantly, as if it had been his idea in the first place. "All those in favour?"

"I believe it has a hundred percent chance of being the best decision." That was Perceptor's contribution.

"As do I" Alpha Trion's work was done.

"Very well, the Council has decided, we will help this femme, provide her with fuel and medical care, and in exchange find out her origins."

"Excellent." The ex- Prime stood up. "I will go and visit our guest. I intend to see the damage for myself."

And as the door slid open, neither Scientist nor Magnus saw the joyful smile in place of a sober face.

Ratchet was busy in the Medbay, dancing around Red Alert – the femme medic from Rodimus Prime's team. This strange waltz was well-known by the professionals of their career – two or more medics never in the same space, spinning around each other in their urgent movements to repair their patient as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

The normally beeping Spark Monitor was eerily silent, a testament to the patient 'Skydancer' and her mysteriously hollow spark chamber.

Sari Sumdac was also in the room, sitting patiently on the edge of a nearby berthside table. She sighed her heart (or spark, she didn't know yet) heavy, filled with memories of her life, before, and after the Autobots woke up on Earth. Admittedly, being the daughter of Professor Isaac Sumdac was far from average, but a life with the Autobots had flung any charade of normalcy out of the metaphorical window.

Observing her organic/cybernetic hand, flexing her fingers, an idea bloomed into existence. Looking up anxiously, the finer details fell into place. With the combination of OP's crew, and Rodimus' team – including herself – there were six 'teen bots'. And perhaps she though excitedly, if she could get the Jettwins to join, there would be eight of them.

The bustling medics did not notice the technoorganic leap to her feet, using her Jetpack to fly out of a nearby open window. It didn't matter any way. A plan was hatching in her mind's eye, one that she bore every intention of completing.


	7. Sorry

Another message?!

Yeah, sorry about that, I know it's not fair, but I, once again (sorry), have an important message.

I hereby declare that this fanfiction 'Forgotten Heroes' is undergoing a revamp and reboot. Personally, I think my characterisations of Primus/Unicron/The AllSpark, are honest to Primus – Awful. This fanfic has butchered the transformers creation story, and I'm ashamed of my year plus younger self for not doing any research before ACTUALLY writing it. This is why I shall be rewriting the plot.

AllSpark's backstory is going to be split up, and put in much later, and the first chapter will be rewritten as a decent second chapter. I will not be taking this story down, so if you ever want to revisit it every now and then, you can.

My A-levels are starting to take their toll, so it'll be a long time before the updated version is put up, but I swear hand on spark, it will be within a year.

So to all my readers, I am truly sorry, but this something I have to do. But, I promise you, when I am finished rewriting, this story will show a definite improvement.

Thank you for your patience, I hope you have a good year. Until then – cheerio :). See you soon!


End file.
